The Truth About Family
by ReluctantOptimist
Summary: Thrust into a world of chaos after being adopted by the Akatsuki, Gaara and Naruto begin to understand the truth about family. But what happens when the abuse and neglect goes too far? What other way is there to escape, except run? Angst! Yaoi! Orphans!
1. The Adoption of Two Wielders

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…for the time being I don't anyway. :snickers:**

**Author's note: I don't know where the idea came from but I have all of it basically set out, except for the dialogue for the characters. Yes it's another chapter story, the others are kind of boring me, but I won't leave them unfinished. ^_^**

**Warnings: **

**1.) Yaoi=boyxboy**

**2.) Cursing**

**3.) Sex (I'm not entirely sure on it being explicit (50/50 chance))**

**4.) Character Death**

**5.) Illegal activities (selling drugs, killing, gangbanging, prostitution, etc…)**

**6.) Dark fic**

**7.) Hidan and Deidara OC**

**8.) Ages of some characters do not fit the anime storyline (i.e. Gaara and Naruto)**

**9.) The story will be short, nothing long and tedious. But perhaps some chapters might be kind of long. Sorry if you don't like that, but it's time to get over it. **

**And I'd also like to thank Mokana-chan, my awesome beta-reader for editing and critiquing this story for me; much appreciation and love goes out to ya. ;)**

**I believe that's everything, something else might come up in the story, although I already know how this story is going to go. But if something else does arise, I'll be sure to warn you of it…Well let's begin, shall we. Sit back, Relax and Enjoy. (SRE!) ^_^**

* * *

**_The Adoption of Two Wielders_**

A red Honda maneuveredinto a barren parking space and the roar of the engine died. Two hands opened the doors on both sides of the vehicle and stepped out into the light.

One of the men had blonde hair that draped pendulously over his left eye. Dressed in an all black suit, he gradually dusted himself off. The other, had purple hair slicked back with a black trench coat and an erect collar, showing the aptly inner red color of the attire.

They both look professional, save for the irritated expression the purple haired man wore.

"_Deidara_, why am I wasting my time with this"? He growled to the blonde as they walked towards their designated destination. The sign on the building read: "Adoption Center".

"Well _Hidan_", he bit back earnestly. "If I must repeat myself—we'll need more operatives than the ones we have to assist us conduct this operation_. _As Pain explained, conquering this world won't be easy." Hidan scoffed.

"When has anything ever deemed to be 'easy'"? He inquired bitterly. They stood in front of the building, and Deidara tidied himself a bit before entering, Hidan towed.

"Pain gave us our orders, so just accept it and _try_ to be pleasant until it's over". The blonde whispered as they crept to the front desk, approaching the young women occupying the seat behind it.

"Hello, I'm Kaori, how are you two gentlemen today"? She inquired giddily, a smile gracing the curves of her lips.

"We're fine". Deidara answered gaiety. Laggardly, and with reluctance, he wrapped one arm over Hidan's shoulder, who looked at him indignantly. The girl's smile broadened. "We're here to adopt, so if you could just show us where the children are, we'll—"

"Oh, well I'd love to put one of the children in your care", she said leisurely, his smile dissolved slowly as she spoke. "You seem like a lovely couple". Hidan's eyes widened slightly.

_Couple_? He suggested puzzling to himself.

"But regulations forbid me from just giving one of our little ones to you". Deidara's smile faded into a blank stare. "I'll need you to fill out these forms first", she insisted apologetically, handing Deidara the appropriate stack of papers.

Hidan clenched his jaw in protest, Deidara's hand clenched around his shoulder to admonish his temper. Deidara's smile returned.

"We understand. That'll be fine". Deidara said. Kaori's smile resurfaced as she rose up from her seat.

"You can take a seat over there", she said as she pointed to the row of chairs against the wall, "and fill them out. When you're finished, come back and we'll get started."

Deidara nodded as his smile stuck in place.

The two stalked over to the chairs. Deidara began scribbling onto the papers. An hour or so later, and a more than pissed off Hidan, Deidara had completed each page diligently.

Deidara glanced over at Hidan, who had his arms crossed over his chest, to see him glare at the floor.

"Stop pouting" Deidara whispered gravely. "That attitude doesn't make this go any quicker. I thought having you come along with me would make this a bit less crucial, but I was mistaken."

"I'm really not in the mood to hear you speak." Hidan growled. "So, go turn in the damn papers so we can go." Deidara's face was emotionless. Both Hidan and him went back over to the lady known as Kaori.

Kaori smiled and nodded. "If you'll please follow me, and then we'll get started". They toiled behind her.

She took them through the back door and into the splendor light of the noon sun. They trekked across the playground where a few children were at play. Kaori occasionally stopped, smiled, and knelt down to speak to them, but otherwise they proceeded forward.

They approached another building and entered. The place was not as furnished as the last that they'd come from, but you could label it decent if you contemplate the dwellings to their own home.

Their eyes scanned over the place until they rested on Kaori bowing to an older woman in a black kimono (1), and black hair that fell beyond her shoulders, which stopped at the top of her shoulder blades. Deidara pulled Hidan down to bow to the woman as well, earning him a snarl.

"Good afternoon Ms. Hiruko", Kaori greeted perpetually. The proclaimed "Hiruko" nodded her acknowledgement. Kaori stepped aside. "These two gentlemen would like to adopt one of the children."

Hiruko smiled at the two. "Delightful." She said, her voice, much like her brittle bones, fragile.

"They have already proceeded with completing the necessary formalities." Kaori enlightened, and handed her their papers. Hiruko flipped through a few of the pages before looking back up at the three.

"Wonderful. Thank you Kaori, you may go back to your station now." Kaori bowed to her, and then the other two before dismissing herself. "Let us get started. But first allow me to start of by saying; you have my utmost gratitude for wanting to give these children a better life. They're doing fine here, but we wouldn't wish this to be their permanent homes." Hiruko's smiled deflated a little, but she recomposed herself.

"That's our plan." Deidara wrapped his arm around Hidan's waist, his smile still perfectly lying upon his face. Hiruko turned down the hall.

"Please, follow me. I'll show you the little ones." She glided down the corridor, Deidara and Hidan tailing the rear.

Hidan pushed Deidara away due to the lingering arm around his waist. "If you touch me one more damn time, you won't live to see tomorrow." Hidan whispered solemnly, his threat intensified by the death glare he was sending him. Deidara was unfazed.

"Play the role", was all he said before they stopped in front of a door at the end of the hallway. Hiruko opened it, disclosing children running and laughing, jumping on each other, screaming and yelling…some crying. It was like a jungle, but a much cuter jungle.

"Children!" Hiruko called over all their nonsense, and simultaneously they all stopped and everything was silent. "Children, these two gentlemen are here to give you a new home." They noted how the children faces lit up instantly. "Unfortunately, they can't take all of you." Then they all deflated, and Hidan smirked. "So, be on your best behavior's okay?"

"Okay Ms. Hiruko!" They all synchronized. Hiruko turned to the adoptive "couple".

"I'll leave you both to look around. (2) When you've decided or if you need anything, I'll be in my office directly across the hall." Deidara nodded, and she turned back to the children. "Remember, best behavior's. You can all go back to playing." And that they did, seemingly uncaring of the two visitors; if they couldn't take them all, then none of them wanted to go.

Hiruko dismissed herself to the room across the hall. The room was once again in an uproar. The room was pretty. It had plenty of bunk-beds, a polished wooden floor, and three windows on the ceiling which made the sunlight beamed through or at night the stars glistened at night. There was a plentiful amount of toys and toy bins. The kids in the room ranged from about five to perhaps nine years old.

"So what now?" Hidan inquired. "Do we just scoop them up and run?" Deidara's expression was blank.

"No, we choose one, and tell her our decision." He enlightened. "We should probably get to work." Hidan didn't lose his cool, but he was skeptical.

"Do you know how long the adoption process takes?" Hidan asked, skepticism riding his voice. He felt his temper rise at the thought of time it would take. It was ridiculous to wait. "It would take weeks for them to actually give us one of these bastards!" He growled, mostly to the blonde. "They'd have to inspect the living environment, and the arrangement for housing, scan our amount of income…it's a pretty long process that would take weeks, possibly months."

Deidara shrugged nonchalantly. "Our orders were to adopt, not kidnap. We'll stick to the plan and report back to Pain as soon as possible."

"Do you always play by the rules?" Hidan asked, a smug smirk contorting his lips. He went unanswered. "Improvising is an important part of life when it regards decision making. Don't you agree?"

"I do agree. Although, no improvising is necessary, the decisions have already been made, and we're just here to carry them out accordingly." Deidara voice became monotone.

He'd been inspecting the children since Hidan began talking, studying and judging them. He determined three categories in his head; social skills, leadership abilities, and their mind flexibility. How was he to determine something like this?

It was simple, he'd observed and considered.

Hidan chose to forget about it. If Pain wanted to wait all that time, then he'll wait some weeks or months, or possible years. It wasn't his problem.

Deidara observed the children, none of them seeming up-to-par with Pain's personality description. He would be disappointed with this select group.

They were pathetic and worthless. But Deidara's visible eye fell on the redhead reading a book in his bunk. He wouldn't separate his face from behind the book, but he noted the stray strands of red hair.

Deidara sauntered over to the boy, while Hidan sauntered elsewhere. Deidara was at the foot of the bed.

"Hi." He smiled. The redhead pulled the book from his face, and that's when he noted another blonde haired boy lying beside the redhead. "Hi to you as well." Deidara said, speaking to the smaller blonde haired child. Deidara's smile grew wider, figuring they'd be more welcoming the larger his smile is.

Neither of the boy's spoke to him.

"My name is Deidara. What're your names?" He inquired, trying to break the invisible ice. The redhead studied the blonde man, judging his suit and smile.

"Gaara." The redhead spoke, his voice raucous. Deidara turned to the blonde beside him.

"And your name?" He asked softly. The blonde snuggled further against the redhead, supposedly frightened by the man. Gaara looked at his blonde friend, their eyes meeting and making a connection of understanding. Then the blonde turned back to the man.

"Naruto." He answered his voice light, and shrill. Deidara chuckled softly.

"May I sit?" He asked, but wasn't given an answer. He sat down anyways.

"It's a pleasure to meet both of you." Deidara exulted. "I see you like to read. I like to read too."

He smiled. He was unaware of Gaara's temper hastily rising.

"How old are you two?" Deidara tried compelling with a warm and welcoming tone.

"Seven." Naruto replied, his little voice shaky. Gaara again was reluctant to answer his question.

"Nine." The redhead finally responded his voice just as raucous as before. His voice, unlike Naruto's had much bass to it. Deidara held that all too perfect smile in place, feeling that the ice was nearly broken.

"How do you like school?" Deidara's voice remained soft and welcoming. Naruto shrugged his shoulders, the simplistic action practically telling the man he had an intimidating aura. Naruto cradled to Gaara further.

Gaara's response was narrowing his eyes.

"What grades are you --", Deidara's voice was overlapped by Gaara's.

"Stop asking us these pathetic questions. We're not dumb." Gaara glared, and that's when Deidara noticed he had no eyebrows, but nonetheless that glare was still mortifying. Gaara could feel Naruto flinch a little, only because the blonde was clutched onto his arm.

Deidara was taken aback, a lost for words. Then his smile fell, and he stood, straightening his suit. "If you insist, then I'll respect you're wishes." His voice was still warm and welcoming, but soon changed into a business-like tone. "But to make this encounter short, it is my wishes and my partners wish to adopt you." He said, referring to the redhead, who glared harder.

Deidara continued. "I feel that you're compatible to our standards and could be put to great use. Your social standing is sufficient, and your leadership to be all but nine years of age is exemplary. I also feel that your mind could be flexed and bent into someone greater than you'd even imagine possible, and I commend you for being the only duo to be reading in this hell hole, with hopes of making it beyond these four walls." He paused, noting Gaara's expressionless face. He continued. "These caretakers lie to you, but I won't, you have _no_ _life_ beyond these walls. The only opportunity you have is coming with us."

Gaara was silent, hardly suppressing the urge to attack this man. Of course he knew there was no hope for them, he'd been here for practically all his life, but this is only Naruto's second year, and he still had hope. Gaara would be damned if this bastard snatched that bit of hope Naruto had left away.

Deidara turned to Naruto. "Shall I analyze your life next?" He asked, smirking from the sensual delight of fear on the small blonde's face.

"You will not speak to him." Gaara growled, shielding Naruto with his body. Deidara swiftly turned his attention back to the redhead.

"That isn't an issue, because I don't want him. I want you." His smirk broadened, transfixing his eyes to gaze into the redhead's jaded gems. Gaara glared again, his eyebrow-less-ness more discernable and intent. Naruto clutched Gaara's arm potently.

"Do we have a deal? I could supply you with everything you'd ever want in life; money, clothes, protection, anything. And you'd have a very…prominent family to be by your side through whatever obstacle you may come across in the duration of your life." He explained. "It's rather simple, all you would have to do in return is do as we say, and only as we say…nothing further than that simple demand."

Gaara was hesitant, as if pondering the offer. Of course they couldn't adopt them if the child him/herself did not want to be adopted. "And if I agree to this, what would be of Naruto?" Deidara darted his eyes to the terrified blonde whose grip became tighter around the redhead's arm when he asked this question.

"He'd stay here." Deidara answered simply. "If you'd like, we could allow you to visit him annually." Gaara's evoked no emotions.

"No." Gaara panned. "He'll come with me." Deidara's brow rose quizzically at his statement.

"And what makes you think I'd agree to such terms?" Deidara asked. "I came seeking one, not two. If you can count that high, that means I only want you."

"If you desire me that much, you'll abide by such terms." Gaara countered.

"Do you believe I need you that much?"

"Yes." Gaara deadpanned. "Either Naruto comes with me, or I don't go at all." The blonde peeked up over Gaara's shoulder, noting the blonde man's thoughtful expression.

Deidara sighed. "Very well."

"And Naruto gets all the promises you've made to me as well." Deidara sneered, but eventually smirked somewhat prideful.

"Very well, but if the deal is the same, so is the bargain. He'll follow whatever we tell him to do, understand?" Gaara didn't answer, mainly because it wasn't for him to answer. It was Naruto's decision who obviously wasn't answering. Deidara continued on. "You're going to be fun to work with." Deidara extended his hand to the boy.

Gaara wasn't quite certain of the man yet, but he took his hand anyhow, closing the deal for himself and Naruto. Deidara smirked.

_Master Pain will be pleased with this one._ He thought.

"Get off!" Hidan shouted.

Deidara turned and grinned at his partner. The children were attacking him, or what appeared to be attacking him if it was not for the laughter. They clenched at his cloak with their tiny hands, and pulled on it. They were climbing up his legs and back, and jumping back on the ground.

"Get the hell away from me!"

After Deidara helped Hidan away from the throng of orphan mayhem, he stalked back over to his soon to be adoptive sons. Hidan looked them up, and then down.

"These two?" He asked. Deidara nodded. Hidan leaned in toward Naruto.

"What the hell is wrong with this one?" He asked, watching the little blonde boy hid behind the redhead. Gaara pushed the man's face away, and Hidan snarled at the boy who glared potential death at him.

Deidara chuckled at Gaara. "Naruto's a bit timid, but he'll be fine. Gaara here," he said, pointing out the redhead, "is the real accolade." He smiled. Hidan didn't seem impressed. "Gaara, Naruto, this is Hidan." They didn't say anything.

"Whatever", Hidan snarled.

* * *

"Gaara and Naruto you say?" Hiruko confirmed. Deidara nodded, that damned smile striking his handsome features once again. Hiruko smiled, her eyes closed for no apparent reason, and she giggled. "Those two are inseparable."

"I know." Deidara said. Hidan sat in silence, exceptionally pissed off at everything this place has made him suffer through. They were both actually sitting across from her in the two chairs on the opposite side of her desk. The room was small, but neat.

"Yes well, I went over all your papers, and everything looks legitimate. Your amount of income is substantial, but are you sure you don't want to see the maternity?" Hiruko inquired to them. "Usually everyone asks about the babies."

"No, we're fine. We're very adamant on those two in particular." Hiruko stopped smiling, a second thought passing through her mind on what he meant by that, but she allowed the thought to pass unattended.

"Okay. Well, I'll send someone out to take care of inspection, and housing arrangements, and if you pass, you'll be saying hello to your two new sons." She smiled. She took the tool she'd stamp documents with, coated it with a thin layer of paint and stamped the papers twice. "The third stamp will be issued when you pass inspection." She smiled. "Have a blessed day, and I'll be seeing you in a couple of weeks."

Deidara nodded, and Hidan rolled his eyes as if saying finally, and they both rose from their chairs. "Thank you for your time and help." Deidara bowed, again pulling Hidan down to do the same. And they sauntered to the door.

"Oh", Hiruko remembered. "I should at least warn you, Gaara could be a handful. He's a bit antisocial -- different to say the least." She explained, her frail voice containing sorrow. But she perked up. "But Naruto on the other hand is an angel. No real complaints about him." Deidara nodded again.

"Thank you, but I'm sure they won't be a problem for us." He bowed, but didn't force Hidan to do the same this time. "Thank you again." And Deidara opened the door, and they leisurely sauntered back to their car.

"Gaara, I don't want to go with them." Naruto admitted, his light voice still a bit shaky from the thought of the blonde haired man, and excessive yelling that came from Hidan.

"Don't worry, everything will be fine." Gaara solaced, embracing the smaller boy in his arms.

**

* * *

**

**(1) Like a nun. ("Black kimono").**

**(2) I didn't mean it like they were on the market, I was just saying. ("I'll leave you both to look around").**


	2. Welcome Home

**Author's note: I'm going to try and keep to a schedule from now on. The warnings were already set up, so sit back, relax, and enjoy! :) (SRE)**

**Oh and I have no idea if any of this is how the actual adoption process works, but…yeah. Let's say it does happen this way for now, okay? ^_^**

* * *

**_Welcome Home_**

It was raining and the skies were grey, depressing.

It had been weeks since Deidara and Hidan visited the "Adoption Center". And as the lady Hiruko promised, someone had come out to their house, and inspected every aspect of it; its safety accommodation, durability, its sanitation, etc…

The couple were called and asked to come to the Orphanage as soon as possible. So, when given the orders from Pain, they hopped in Orochimaru's Mazda-6 truck - attempting to look family orientated - and raced through the rain to the "Adoption Center".

And there they both were, once again, in Hiruko's office sitting exactly where they had a few weeks ago - a tad bit damp from the rain. They waited patiently - Deidara waited, Hidan was still impatient - as Hiruko searched her file cabinet for the forms they'd filled out close to a month ago. She'd found them and sat down behind her desk.

They sat in silence awhile, and she flipped through the pages, until finally her fingers rested on a specific page, and then she looked up at them. Hiruko took a deep breath, and for the first time noticed Deidara wasn't smiling.

Deidara couldn't hide it, he was anxious. He didn't want to fail Pain, punishment would be brutal. But he tried to look impassive. Hidan was irritated with the thickness of the air, the suspense irking him even more.

"So", Hiruko began. "As I said before, your income is substantial, there is no problem there. Also, as I promised you were visited by an inspector, correct?" Deidara nodded stiffly. "I have his report here. He's written down his assumption on ever category." She paused, and breathed.

The air was still. No words were exchanged for awhile.

"So?" Hidan goaded. Hiruko turned to him, and then to Deidara.

"It's against regulation for me to do this but...would you like to see what he wrote?" She asked. Deidara nodded again.

"Yes, please I'd like to know." She handed the papers over to him. Hidan leaned over to read them as well. Their eyes scanned over the papers, seeing the word perfect and the number ten in every column of the inspection.

_Bang!_ They both looked from the paper at a smiling Hiruko. She'd stamped their forms a third time. "Congratulations, you two are now adoptive parents." Deidara's smiled returned almost immediately. Hidan was ready to kill her for the suspense, but he was happy himself and smirked.

"Gaara and Naruto are already packed and ready to go." Hiruko informed. "I'll just need both of your signatures," she turned the papers toward them and gave a pen. "Sign here". She'd edict, and pointed at the appropriate places. "Here…here…and here." Deidara signed and handed it over to Hidan who did the same.

"Marvelous." Hiruko smiled. "Please follow me and I'll show you to your new sons." She rose from her chair and took the lead out the door and down the corridor. The two new parents towed behind her.

Approaching the door, she grabbed an umbrella. "Feel free to grab one for yourselves." She said, and that they did. They trekked across the playground, and into the building where they met Kaori. Speaking of which, she was standing in front of them with her back turned in a blue raincoat that had rain droplets slipping and sliding to the ground.

"Kaori", Hiruko called. Kaori turned around, and bowed once she realized the three. "Are Gaara and Naruto's bags ready?"

"They are ma'dam." She replied, and turned towards the two official parents. "Congratulations, you have my blessings and are in my prayers." Hidan and Deidara bowed, thanking her.

"Call for Maita, and tell him to help carry luggage to their car." Hiruko ordered.

"Of course." Kaori said, and raced up the stairs for this so called, "Maita". Once she left is when they noticed the amassed children in the lobby. Hidan was cautious, unwelcoming to another attack like the last.

"Where are they?" Deidara asked. "I'd like to see them."

"Perhaps still in the kids room." Hiruko informed, but didn't volunteer to go fetch them. And she wasn't going to. Then another woman, about the same age as Kaori ran down the stairs. "Ibara, slow down, you're going to hurt yourself." Hiruko warned, a bit upset.

"My apologies ma'dam." She bowed. "I wanted to hurry before they departed." She edified. She held a camera in her hands, and breathed unnaturally. "I was looking for my camera and thought I'd be too late."

"Too late?" Hiruko said questioningly to her. "You're worried about being too late and won't even give these two gentlemen your blessings?" Her voice was hoarse. Ibara looked over Hiruko's shoulder, distinguishing the two behind her.

"Excuse my ill manners." She bowed to them. "Congratulations, and I wish you the best. But would you mind if I took a picture before you depart?"

Deidara smiled. "That isn't a problem." He signified. Hidan leaned in close to him.

"That isn't part of the plan." He whispered, the heavy rain from outside somewhat shrouding the audibility of his voice.

"Improvising". Deidara whispered back. Hidan scoffed.

"Hardly." He said. Then Kaori raced back down the stairs, a male towing behind her. He was exceptionally tall, towering over all of them except Hidan who was a few inches taller.

"Slow down!" Hiruko nearly erupted. "It's dangerous running down the stairs, set an example for the children." She said. They both did as Ibara and bowed there apologies to her.

Hiruko turned to the three workers. "Go get Gaara and Naruto, as well as their luggage." They all nodded and grabbed umbrellas from the bin near the backdoor and high-tailed it out into the rain and to the children's bedroom.

"We could help with the bags." Deidara suggested. Hiruko shook her head.

"No, no, they'll be okay. It will only take a few moments." She assured. Two minutes later with Hiruko repeatedly giving them her blessings and keeping them in her prayers, Kaori, Maita, and Ibara burst through the backdoor, luggage in one hand, umbrellas in the other. They also had Gaara and Naruto with them.

"Hold on." Ibara reminded, fishing out the camera she'd put in her pocket before running into the rain. It was a bit wet, but it worked. "Everyone squeeze together." She said, indicating she wanted _all_ the children and Hiruko in the picture.

They all pressed up against one another, and she snapped the picture three times; one for the new parents, one to put on the wall in the lobby, and for herself to keep. She was actually really close to Gaara and Naruto, and letting them go was hard, but she took pictures when any child left them.

"Okay good, now haul their bags to the car." Hiruko ordered, trying to hold back her tears. The children trying to do the same, but their tears fell over anyways. Ibara had tears streaming down her face, as well as Kaori and Maita. As good of an actor Deidara is, he couldn't bring himself to cry.

Deidara and Hidan helped take their bags to the truck and tossed them in the trunk. The children ran outside in a stampede waving and yelling, "Bye Naruto, bye Gaara." Hiruko was beside the children waving goodbye.

Kaori and Maita raced back to the building for shelter once they'd put the bags in the trunk. Ibara was crying, but it was hardly noticeable with the rain. "Take good care of them!" She yelled over the heavy rain. "If you need anything, just call the center and ask for Ibara, okay?" Deidara nodded.

"Don't worry, they'll be fine." He said, while Hidan helped the two in the back seat. "You take care of yourself." Ibara was hesitant, but nodded and smiled anyways.

"Okay." She said. "Congratulations again." She turned to the blonde and redhead looking out the back window and mouthed the words "bye, I love you", and waved.

"Thank you." Deidara said for the last time. He and Hidan folded their umbrellas down, and handed them to Ibara before getting into the truck, showing them how "safe" it was with them by buckling their seatbelts.

Naruto waved back, his eyes tearing up, the tears threatening to spill over. He was scared, but ever child was scared when they left the Orphanage, which is why Ibara thought nothing of it, and thought he'd be okay. But Naruto was afraid for a different reason, a reason he didn't know of yet.

Gaara didn't wave, but he looked a bit frightened himself. But he tucked his fears away, and looked strong and fearless for his blonde friend. There was no room for fear now that they're going to be out in the real world, where those four walls from before couldn't protect them any longer.

The truck pulled out the lot, and Deidara, who was behind the wheel, blew the horn twice. In some strange way this was a signal for all the children to run after the car. It was an odd signal, but it was theirs. That's why Naruto asked him to do it.

Then when the truck was gone and out of sight, the children ran back inside, some crying, others trying to shadow their despair with a smile.

* * *

"Finally." Deidara breathed out, his soft tone vanishing into thin air. It was heavy now, and more irritable. "I thought we'd never get out." Hidan chuckled.

"That's how I felt when we first went." Hidan said. The rain ruined his slick back hairstyle, but it didn't matter, he'd fix it later. Deidara looked up into the rearview mirror at the two in the back, noting Naruto shaking. Then his eyes fell back onto the road.

"Don't worry Naruto," Deidara began. "You'll get use to living with us. It's going to take sometime, but you'll accept the idea eventually." He looked back up at the mirror. Naruto looked at Gaara for an answer, but the redhead was looking out the window. So Naruto didn't say anything back.

Deidara chuckled, and made a right turned. They all sat in silence, Hidan falling asleep peacefully. After about thirty minutes, Deidara made another right turn onto a dirt road, and drove down the narrow path for about ten minutes before coming to a stop.

Gaara was looking out the window the entire time. Then Naruto looked through the window. There was nothing but trees, dirt and grass. What were they doing out here? Naruto thought. Deidara turned around in his seat after waking an irritated Hidan.

He signaled for Hidan to reach into the glove compartment and hand him what was inside. He did. Then Deidara turned to the two in the back, and smiled. "I'm going to need you both to wear these." He said, revealing to them a pair of blindfolds.

"Why?" Naruto palpitated, his lips trembling to ask the question.

"It's a game." Hidan shot in, awarding him a scolding from Deidara.

"Don't lie to him." He growled, and replaced his scold with another smile and turned back to the two. "I'm told that you're not allowed to see where we're going, so I just need you to wear these. I promise nothing will happen to you." Deidara looked at Gaara, realizing that if he could persuade him to do it, Naruto would as well.

Gaara was quivering slightly, and Deidara picked up on this as his hand reached out to grab the black cloth in his hands. Naruto looked at Gaara, and then at the blindfold in the man's hand, contemplating. He grabbed it.

"Turn around so I can tie the back." Deidara said. They did, and he tied it for them. Hidan was already out the truck and opened the back door, and grabbed Naruto by his arm, and a meager whimper escaped the blonde's lips.

"Come on." Hidan said vexing these brats more and more.

"Hidan, don't be so rough." Deidara warned. "Master Pain waited a long time for their arrival and he'd be very displeased with you if you harmed them." Hidan growled in the back of his throat, but took heed to this warning and allowed his aggression to wan over a little.

Deidara helped Gaara out of the car, and they traveled the rest of the way on foot, leaving the truck behind but took the keys out of the ignition. They were thankful that the dark clouds subsided, and allowed them to trek the remainder of the way dry, save for their feet that occasionally sunk into the mud.

They padded their way through the mud, and around the dead, dull, and grey trees. It was fall so the majority of the trees were naked, and dull, which made the scenery that much scarier. It was cold out, and Gaara and Naruto both put on jackets before leaving the Orphanage, but they were thin.

Conclusively ending the long journey to their destination, Deidara and Hidan stopped, and so did the other two because they were holding their hands. Naruto and Gaara were also holding hands, something Naruto complained about when they were walking blindfolded.

Deidara released Gaara's hand and approached a stone cave that was protruding out of the ground. He banged against the metal door that was installed, and almost instantly someone slide the peephole open; it only revealed their eyes. Deidara nodded to the set of eyes that peeked from behind the door.

Then the door opened. "Did everything go accordingly?" A redhead asked.

"It did Sasori." Deidara answered, and Hidan pulled the two into the stone dwellings. Sasori's eyes rested on the small blonde blindfolded. He was unflappable.

Gaara stumbled through the door, and Sasori stared at him. "Master Pain would like to see them." Sasori enlightened. The corridor was lit by the torches hanging on the walls.

"Of course," Deidara said, and Hidan followed him as he took the lead down the dark, cold pathway. The underground residency was infested with catacombs and dark endless stone corridors. Sasori opted to follow behind them.

Hidan hauled the two children in front of him, pressuring them to walk faster. Then they stopped again after they reached another metal door, but instead of knocking, Deidara shouted:

"Master Pain, Right Index, and Left Index bring you the adoptive children!" (1) The door remained shut for about ten seconds, and then it opened, creaking ajar until Deidara pushed it open completely. Deidara walked in making way for the newcomers and Hidan, and then he bowed his respects. Hidan tossed the blindfolded children into the room, also bowing.

"Take their blindfolds off." Pain edicts. "I want to see them." Deidara and Hidan didn't touch them, but instead a man by the name of Zetsu and another by the name of Kakuzu removed their blindfolds.

Naruto and Gaara squinted from the bright light overhead. They looked around, noting three others they weren't familiar with; Sasori, Zetsu, and Kakuzu. Sasori's eyes widened so slightly that his facial expression didn't even seem to have changed, but he kept his thoughts to himself.

"Hello Naruto, Gaara." Pain greeted, but they didn't see him. They looked around but didn't find who the voice belonged to. "I've been looking forward to meeting the both of you for quite sometime now."

Where the hell was that coming from? "What's wrong? Are you frightened?" Pain asked. He leaned forward in his chair behind his stone desk. The tip of his fingers and thumbs met each other and his elbows rested on the smooth but hard exterior of his desk. The light sparsely illuminated his face that was hidden in the shadows.

"What are your surnames? I'd like to get to know you both a little better." Pain stated. He was smirking behind his desk, mostly because he was delighted to see them, but also because of the plans he had for them in his head. "Well?"

"Answer him." Kakuzu growled.

"Enough Kakuzu." Pain warned, glaring at him. "Naruto tell me your full name."

The boy was trembling in fear. "Na-Naruto…U-U-Uzumaki." He sputtered. His stomach was churning with turmoil, and he just wanted to go back to the Orphanage where he was happy and his nerves weren't unsettled.

"And yours Gaara?" Pain asked. The small redhead scolded the man for making Naruto uneasy. "Please, do not be upset with me, I didn't intend to frighten him. May I know your full name?

"Gaara no Sabuku", Gaara said, trying not to stutter his words. Sasori's eyes widened to where it was noticeable, and he turned away, thoughts racing through his head.

Pain chuckled. "Then, Naruto Uzumaki, and Gaara no Sabuku I humbly invite you into my home. Do not worry, no wrong will be bestowed upon either of you, you're much too young." He smirked.

_What does that mean_? Sasori thought. Although apart of the Akatsuki, it was seldom if Pain told his members - or family - the entirety of his plans.

"But for now…", Pain paused, a smirk adorn his face. "Welcome home."

* * *

**(1) ****The position of their rings. Every Akatsuki has a ring on either their finger or thumb and those are Deidara's and Hidan's. It's to make him aware of who is coming to see him. ("Master Pain, Right Index, and Left Index bring you the adoptive children").**

**But it won't be used often.**


	3. That's Just the Way It Is

**Author's note: The storyline really takes off from here, so let's all get excited. ^_^**

**Sit back, relax, and enjoy! (SRE)**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**That's Just the Way It Is**

Naruto opened his bright blue eyes, taking in the sunlight, one thought coming to mind as he glowered mentally at his new family. _I haven't felt welcome. All they've done is lie to us, and force nothing but negativity into our lives. How had Ms. Hiruko _not_ seen through them_?

Naruto dodged an oncoming attack by jumping behind a tree. He hadn't retaliated on his attacker, but instead has been trying to test his evasive skills. He noted a foot swing around the tree toward his face and ducked under it. His attacker's ankle slammed against the tree.

Gaara swiftly twirled around with his fist hurling toward his brother. Naruto rolled, and then dodged left to evade another kick that was coming his way. He flipped onto his feet.

Gaara jumped and sent his foot toward his head. Naruto caught him by his ankle and drug him to the ground. Gaara used his hands to catch himself before slamming against the ground and twirled his other foot around, kicking Naruto in his chin.

Naruto's head flew up, and he staggered back. Gaara leaped onto his feet and jumped back to create a short distance between the two.

Gaara relinquished his fighting stance and stood up straight. Naruto looked up at him after assuaging the bruise on his chin. "You're getting better." Gaara said monotone. "But you move too slowly."

Naruto scolded him. "I move too slowly?" He chuckled. "That's a lot coming from you. You hardly move at all." He retorted.

"I believe you've just proven my point." Gaara said. Naruto looked at him, lost. He never said he was right, did he? No, he didn't. But then eventually he caught on to what he was talking about and sighed.

Gaara readied himself, engaging in his fighting stance once again. "Let's try it again, and this time, at least, last longer than two minutes." Naruto stepped back when Gaara glared at him menacingly.

"Wa-wait, can't we take a break and try again later?" Naruto asked hopefully. Gaara seemed to have been contemplating the thought. They had been practicing since eleven this morning, and it was already going on five in the afternoon.

He dropped his guard. "You've got five minutes." He panned. Naruto melted to the ground, a sigh of relief escaping his lips. He was tired, and the sun didn't seem to help either. He looked up at the skies and closed his eyes, carefully leaning back against a tree.

It was spring, and sort of warm out. The grass was nourished, and the trees and flowers were blossoming beautifully. A soft breeze wafted across their faces, admonishing the heat with subtlety.

Naruto couldn't believe it. It had been eight years since they'd been adopted. It had been eight years since they'd been given to these people who don't seem to even remotely age, and eight years of enduring hell from his so-called family. It hasn't been pretty.

Naruto nailed his eyes shut immensely. The memories that his proclaimed family etched into his mind were nauseating, and he just wanted them to go away. All the deaths they had to sit back and watch; the blood, the pleading, and the boisterous sounds of gunfire, the screaming, the hangings, the burnings, and the countless burial grounds they had to dig after the bodies of others were inert.

Naruto remembered, just two years ago, when he was only thirteen years old they tried to get him to pull the trigger on a man so far in debt that Oprah couldn't even get him out with all the money she had. But Naruto couldn't do it. He'd had the gun placed in his hands, the safety lock pulled back, and Kakuzu aiming the weapon to the man's head for him, but he still couldn't pull it. He cried, and Kakuzu finished it.

In all the eight years Gaara and Naruto had been living with these people, he'd only been out the house - not including the times he'd have to bury a guy or woman, or child, and excluding the fact of school, on the days he went - perhaps less than ten times, and also not including the time they had to practice.

Sasori and Orochimaru had been teaching them marital arts techniques incase something happened. Naruto sometimes thought about running away with Gaara, but how could they if they didn't know where they were. After all this time they _still_ didn't know where they were.

Naruto would try to pick up traits from Gaara who seemed uncaring about the entire situation, but that was highly unlikely. Although Gaara may seem passive about their ordeal, Naruto could tell that he didn't like this place anymore than he did himself.

Another question that pondered the blonde's thoughts was, how were they able to fool the Orphanage with such a rundown stone cavern they call a home. It was more like a hideout, and it was always cold, making sleeping difficult to enjoy. Had the inspector been blackmailed or bribed…or had they just threaten to kill him or her like they did everyone else so things went 'according to plan' as they would put it.

Naruto sighed, and opened his eyes wearily. He turned to the only one he could trust in this place. "Gaara." He called. The redhead, who was now sitting on the grass beside Naruto, his back against the same tree as Naruto's, turned to him.

"What?" Naruto studied the boy. He'd grown up fast. He was tall and lanky - much like Naruto himself - well built in his fishnet top, and he had a mature face. He always looked serious, not once has Naruto ever seen Gaara with his guard down, even when they weren't training he was still protecting himself from _them!_ Naruto frowned. It was sad to see Gaara so concealed behind a brick wall, and it's equally hard to accept the fact that he might be behind that wall for the rest of his life.

"Nothing." Naruto murmured, and turned to look back up at the sky. Gaara doing the same, seemingly in deep thought as well.

"Get up. Your five minutes are up." Gaara said, and pulled himself up to his feet.

"What? Already?" He whined. "Okay, can I just have five more minutes?" He looked up at the redhead, his eyes begging and showing how fatigued he was.

"No." Gaara stated simply, and Naruto groaned, but then glared at him. Gaara was seventeen, and he was fifteen, there wasn't much of a difference between them. So, why is it that he's bossing him around? Naruto glared harder. "I'm trying to help you be better." Gaara coaxed. His face was impassive as he turned to stare off around the trees in the distance.

Naruto sighed. Why does he even get upset with him? Gaara always seem to know what he's thinking, and always has a good reason to everything he did, or said. The blonde languidly staggered to his feet, wiping visible sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand.

Gaara took his stance, and Naruto did the same.

"That's enough for today." They heard someone say. Both redhead and blonde turned to the perpetrator. It was Sasori. His voice was demanding, and he turned his back on them. "Master Pain would like to speak with the both of you regarding a possible mission for you to accomplish. Go see him immediately." He ordered and sauntered back to their stone hideout.

Naruto looked to Gaara, a habit since childhood, for their decision. Gaara stepped forward, his eyes resting on the back of Sasori's head as he followed behind him. Naruto followed them, walking close to Gaara.

* * *

Pain's office was dreadful. It reeked of blood and filth. There wasn't much of a difference from when they first arrived to greet Pain, except now the scent was much stronger and much less bearable.

His office was still dark with him lurking in the shadows behind his stone desk that was slowly eroding. Naruto and Gaara stood before him. Gaara unflappably while Naruto felt that his nerves were a bit unsettled.

It was only on seldom occasions that they'd been sent to Pain's office at the same time. It perhaps only happened four or five times in the last eight years, their first time being the only time they'd caught a glimpse of his face.

Sasori was the only other in the room with them; the others supposedly had gone on missions. They heard Pain's chair squeak as he leaned back, and he rested his finger tips and thumbs against one another, a habit he's taken up in his years.

"Good afternoon." He began with a trace of mirth in his voice. Neither Gaara nor Naruto answered him. "I'm aware that the both of you are perhaps wondering why it is I've beckoned you into my office, yes?" They still didn't speak.

Pain cleared his throat. "Well, I've got a job for the both of you to do." He said. They heard his chair roll around behind his desk, some cabinet's opening and then closing, and more rolling until finally it stopped. A beige folder was slid across his desk into the light. A photo of a man was divulged to them, and he had a shoddy and ruffled beard, sleazily growing around his face. It was disgusting. Gaara stepped forward and grabbed the folder.

"Mister Henima here has been eluding us. He asked for money to pay off a gambling debt his son owed, and again for his wife's funeral." He paused. "He hasn't made one payment back yet." Pain's voice now seemed to have deflated into irritation. "It has been three months and I can no longer allow him to run freely with my money in his pocket."

Gaara looked into the shadows where the man was after he'd finished scanning over the man's profile in the folder. Sasori stood quietly in the corner, half-listening and half-irritated. Naruto was scared. Was he going to tell them to kill this man?

"I'd like you to bring him to me so we may strike a deal." Pain continued. "Somehow, we're going to have to work out a payment plan with him." He finished. Pain looked at the younger redhead noting him flipping back through the pages. Then his eyes drifted to Naruto. "What's wrong, Naruto?" He asked sounding genuinely concerned.

Naruto gulped, he couldn't speak, and if he had spoken his words would be scrambled and incoherent. Pain chuckled.

"No need to be anxious. I'm not asking you to kill him. I've heard what happened before. I wouldn't ask you to do that…" He assured. Naruto was slowing his increased breathing that he hadn't known increased. He found himself relaxing a bit more in the presence of the man. Pain chuckled again. "Not yet anyways."

Well, he was relaxed for a while at least. Then the unpredictable man's voice held more finality in it.

"Now, you'll be leaving in twenty minutes. Take what is necessary; guns, shovels, body bags -" Naruto interrupted the man, involuntarily yelling at him, alarmed.

"Why would we need shovels and body bags if we aren't going to kill him?" Naruto erupted. "What is this, a set up?" Then, before he knew it, he'd been punched and hit his head on the ground.

"Watch your mouth." Sasori growled. Before anyone even blinked, Gaara dropped the folder and propelled toward the older redhead, unexpectedly throwing his fist at him. Sasori caught it and tossed him against the wall, pinning him there.

Pain must have been amused because you could hear him smirk as he chuckled. Gaara potently pushed back on the man, trying to escape his grasp, but nothing. He was too strong. Naruto, after being unconscious for a few seconds, groaned, his cheek against the cold ground. He tried lifting himself back on his feet. He grabbed his head that was bruised from the impact to the ground.

"Pick up those papers Naruto." Pain ordered, and once Naruto was able to comprehend and his mind was focused, he did as he was told, picking up the papers Gaara had purposefully scattered on the ground. Naruto turned toward the redhead that hit him, noticing him straddling Gaara against the wall.

"Let him go!" Naruto growled, preparing to rush him.

"Naruto!" Pain called, expertly yelling without having to actually raise his voice. The blonde stopped, cautiously turning to the shadows the man was lurking in. "Gaara will be fine, listen to me now. You aren't killing him, but if he gives you trouble and you have no other choice, then you must do what needs to be done, understood? Incase you must end his life today, at least you are prepared. And make this a lesson to the both of you." He said, starring at Naruto, and then at Gaara, who was still struggling with Sasori, for about two seconds. "When I give you a mission, if anything, bring those two items." He finished. "Release him Sasori."

Sasori let the boy go and jumped back, aware of Gaara's temper from the previous encounters he'd had with the other members that were spiteful towards Naruto. Once he was emancipated, Gaara rushed him.

"No." Naruto said, jumping in his way, folder still in hand. "Just let it go Gaara." Gaara was angry, but he was willing to let it subside for Naruto, although he didn't want to, but he would.

They all turned to Pain, who had begun talking. "Now, go get your things, Sasori will be accompanying you on your mission." He informed. "You're all dismissed." Sasori bowed, while Naruto and Gaara left out as soon as the words were spoken.

Sasori was walking out the door when Pain called for him. "Yes, sir?" He questioned respectable.

"Watch your back with those two. They tend to stick together." He warned.

"I'm aware." Sasori assured.

Pain nodded, but it was unseen in the shadows. "Hurry and depart soon before Mr. Henima decides to relocate again." He finished. Sasori bowed again, and left the room.

"Are you okay?" Naruto asked his brother. Gaara was silent. They were tracking toward the arsenal room, knowing these halls with their eyes closed they walked absentmindedly. They were probably even more familiar with the place than those who adopted them.

"I'm fine." Gaara finally answered. "Are you okay?"

"My head hurts a little, but I'll be okay." Gaara growled to himself, and mentally at Sasori. The rest of the walk was silent.

They turned a corner and walked a little further before approaching the proper room. There was a hidden panel that opened the door, but they weren't too familiar with its whereabouts on the wall. They were randomly pressing blocks of bricks trying to find the right one.

Then the door simultaneously shifted open. They both turned to each other, neither of them pressed against the correct wall. They turned to the figure ahead of them, noting Sasori's hand pressing against the wall. Gaara glared at him.

"Come." Sasori ordered. "Hurry and grab a few things, and then we'll leave." They walked passed him without saying anything, grabbed about two guns each, three shovels and two body bags, and then they left and sauntered down the hall.

Sasori closed the door to their arsenal behind them, and walked behind the two.

* * *

They'd gotten into Orochimaru's truck, tossing all their items (except the guns) in the trunk. Sasori was behind the wheel, while Gaara and Naruto chose to occupy two of the backseats.

They drove in silence, the air uncomfortably thick. Sasori occasionally darted his eyes into the rearview mirror, ogling at the redhead in the backseat every now and again. Then his eyes rested on the blonde mess of hair next to him, noting the simple bump on his head.

Sasori cleared his throat, shifting his gaze back to the road. "I apologize for that Naruto." He uttered empathetically. Both occupants of the backseats stared at the driver, Gaara glaring truculent. "I didn't intend on bruising you."

"You just meant to hurt him, right?" Gaara growled in rebuttal. Sasori cut his vision from the road back to the rearview mirror at the redhead, who in turn was glaring into the mirror at him.

Sasori sighed. Gaara really could get under his skin, but at the same time he brought the softer side of him to the light; a little each day.

"No…my intentions…I wanted to keep peace between all of us, and if either of you turn on Pain, peace would be the last thing that would be even remotely possible to attain." He elaborated. Naruto noted that he didn't say 'Master Pain', but opted to ignore it.

"You keep peace with violence?" Naruto asked, forcing back the growl formulating in him. "That's hypocritical." Sasori's grip on the steering wheel tightened. He wasn't really one to mock, but he tried to simmer his temper.

"No." He managed to say calmly. "Peace is kept by knowing the consequences of actions if you do choose to turn your back on the ones that are trying to help you."

"You sucker punched me!" Naruto protested loudly.

"That was nothing compared to what he would've done to you if I hadn't put a stop to your rambling." Sasori said. "So, instead of being upset with me, you should be thanking me." Naruto scoffed.

"Be thankful you hit me, yeah right." Naruto rolled his eyes. In his peripheral, Naruto caught Gaara's fingers fiddling with the gun he'd hidden in the back of his jeans. Then he drew his eyes up to the emeralds that were looking at him.

Gaara and Naruto exchanged stares. Gaara lightly tapped his gun, and looked at Sasori. Naruto quickly put two and two together and gulped, darting his eyes out the window, and then back to Gaara. He nodded.

Gaara slowly began extracting the gun from his rear. The truck swerved to the right, Sasori making a sharp turn down a dirt road where a small wooden cabin was seen directly ahead. Gaara gripped his gun again, tighter now. Sasori made another illegal sharp right turn, camouflaging in the woodsy premises. He stopped the truck.

"We're here." He told them. Looking down in his lap at the folder Pain had given them he verified that this is where the man was residing. Gaara released his gun, trying to act as naturally as he could when Sasori turned around to face the two of them. "Are you two ready?" They didn't speak, but Naruto nodded strangely. Sasori turned back around, starring at the cabin up ahead. "He should be in there. And so we don't stir unwanted attention, we're going to walk the rest of the way."

Sasori got out of the truck. The cabin was about fifty yards ahead. Naruto looked to Gaara, silently asking why he hadn't done it. Gaara turned and opened his door getting out, not ignoring him, but signaling that it would be done later. Naruto opened his door and got out.

They walked to the front of the truck. Sasori pulled his gun out from the front of his pants. "Get ready." Gaara pulled the gun from his rear out, and Naruto pulled his gun out that was hidden on his hip. They were all holding small 9mm, nothing fancy or too heavy.

They carefully panned out, creating space from each other and stalked slowly toward the cabin. Speculatively they stepped around and hid behind the plentiful amount of trees. The skies were beginning to darken, black clouds hovering over. It was sprinkling lightly. It went ignored, and the three trespassers proceeded toward the cabin.

They all leaned against a tree, Naruto and Gaara looking to Sasori for instructions. Sasori looked at the cabin, judging the amount of entrances and exits, and where the windows were installed, and then he looked and pointed to Gaara. He signaled the boy with his hands to creep up to the door, while Naruto guarded the windows and he went around back.

Although seeming like a pretty decent plan, it didn't work. There were no lights on in the cabin, something Sasori had not calculated before moving forward with his plans. Sasori also miscalculated his footings and stepped on a stick. It broke in half, the crunch and crackle noise it made ascending into the air.

Brusquely, the door to the wooden cabin was kicked open; disclosing a fat sloppy man handling what looked like one of those old-time shotguns. He fired a round at the blonde that was closet to the door, the blast screaming through the air, the horde of birds nesting in their nests flapped their wings to escape.

Naruto jumped back behind one of the tall trees, the bullets blasting off some of its bark.

"Shit!" Sasori cursed. He leaned up against the closet tree, and took aim, but before he could fire, a round of the man's shotgun bullets were soaring towards him. Sasori took cover behind the tree, the bark breaking off.

Gaara, who was leaning against a tree of his own, fired three rounds at the man, randomly though. None of the bullets hit the man. The first bullet shot out one of the windows, while the second broke through one of the support beams to the roof over the front porch, and the third one shot past the man and into the cabin somewhere.

The man fired at Gaara who ducked behind the tree, bark flew everywhere.

"Gaara, Naruto!" Sasori yelled over the repetitive shots from the shotgun. "Stand down, stay low, and try to stay out of sight until I say its okay."

The man fired repeatedly until he was out of ammunition. Sasori waited all but two seconds. "Okay, now!" He shouted to Naruto and Gaara. Sasori and Gaara unleashed round after rounds of bullets.

The man dove back into the cabin and pulled the door shut, sheltering himself from the rain of bullets firing at him. The bullets pelted through the door, emitting small holes in the wooden frame.

Naruto stalked towards the door, careful as to not walk into the line of fire. Once Sasori ran out of bullets, he allowed Gaara to take over and continue to shoot while he reloaded, and the same went for Gaara.

Gaara and Sasori ceased their firing. Sasori signaled Naruto kick in the door. Naruto stepped closer to the door, second guessing his chances of survival if he decided to kick in the door and the man was posted in front of it with the shotgun in hand.

Naruto kicked the door in and reflexively hid on the side of the doorframe, incase any stray bullets were fired at him. After he concluded that the man was no longer in sight, the blonde aimed the gun in the cabin, searching for him. Naruto cautiously stalked up the stairs.

Then they heard an engine roar, and then purr. The motor of a vehicle was running, and that's when Sasori and Gaara noted the man was coming around from the back in a blue pickup truck. Both Gaara and Sasori dove out the way as he tried to run them down.

Sasori acted quickly; taking aim at the back tires he fired two rounds, flattening them both instantly. The truck was wavering through trees with absolutely no control, and the man sped into a tree. The grill of the truck was pulverized.

"Henima!" Sasori shouted. "Get out of the truck." The man didn't respond. It could be safely assumed that he was unconscious in the driver's seat, or plausibly dead. "I'm going to go check and see if he's still alive." Sasori told Gaara.

Sasori stalked over to the truck with extreme caution. Naruto, who was still in the house, was watching the entire scene take place while he was peering out of the bedroom window.

Mr. Henima suddenly jumped out the truck clutching his ribs, the shotgun in his other hand. He turned to Sasori who was in the open, an easy kill. Naruto's eyes widened. Then _bang!_ There was a hoarse bellowing that came shortly after the gunfire, and his body fell to the ground.

Gaara had shot the man in his thigh. He wasn't dead, but hissing obscenities at the younger redhead. Mr. Henima clenched his bleeding thigh, pressuring the blood to stop flowing out so rapidly.

Sasori turned to Gaara, slightly taken aback, but recomposed himself. He nodded to the redhead. Sasori closed the gap between himself and Mr. Henima, pointing his gun at his head, threateningly. Gaara sauntered up behind Sasori, starring blankly down at their agonized victim.

Mr. Henima glared up at the two redheads'.

Sasori looked at Gaara. "Good job. Next time try not to shoot someone in their thigh, they could potentially die if you so happen to hit the correct spot." He warned informatively. Gaara scoffed moreover to himself than Sasori, it being barely audible.

Sasori turned back to the cabin, and stared at the gaping blonde in the window. Naruto couldn't believe what he had just seen. Had Gaara actually pulled the trigger and shoot that man, and why was he so skillful at it? His aim was so precise.

"Naruto!" Sasori yelled, interjecting the blonde's thoughts. "Find something in there to tie him up with, and a towel, or sock!" Naruto nodded hesitant and stiffly and was off seeking the required items.

After about five minutes, Sasori had walked over to the man's truck and found a loose t-shirt and ripped it. He substituted it for gauze and wrapped it around the man's punctured thigh tissues. It was tight around his thigh so blood wouldn't have room to escape down him leg. Then Naruto came out of the cabin with the materials that were asked for.

The blonde had some long rope that he got from the logs that were tied together near the fireplace. He untied it and took it. He also had a sock. He didn't know if it was clean or dirty, but it was a sock.

The blonde rushed over to the trio, and handed Sasori what he asked for. Sasori ordered Naruto and Gaara to hold the man up while he strung the rope around him, and tied the back. Then he took the sock and shoved it down his throat, not too concerned if he was gagging; as long as he was still alive.

"Alright, now help me carry him to the car." Sasori demanded as all three were needed to lift the fat man. They hoisted him in the air - hardly keeping him there - and carried him. The man was struggling and fell to the ground. Sasori growled, fed up with the man. "I was trying to be nice and carry you, but now I'm just going to drag you about fifty yards - like it or not, I don't give a shit."

Sasori replaced his 9mm with the Ruger he stashed away on his hip. He grabbed the man by the nape of his collar and was dragging him.

Naruto was shaking slightly. As if the other memories weren't awful enough, he had to have seen Gaara getting involved with these shenanigans. It had to be his beloved brother. Naruto looked to Gaara. _I'd rather had seen the man just have killed Sasori than have seen you save him like that._ He thought.

"What's wrong?" Gaara asked, catching the blonde starring. Sasori heard him over his shoulder. "Why are you shaking?"

"It's just…" Naruto didn't know how to say it without coming off as being weak or pathetic. He was the only one who didn't shoot at the man.

"Naruto." Sasori began. "What he did had to be done." Henima groaned and tried to express his protest with that slight statement.

"You're giving me a headache." Gaara told the man calmly. He continued to babble. "Shut up." He hit him across the head with the gun, hard. He was knocked unconscious, his head dangling limply to the side.

Naruto's eyes widened. When had Gaara become so violent? _He's slowly becoming like them_.

"It's to protect you Naruto." Gaara said, as if reading his mind again, after he caught a glimpse at Naruto's startled expression.

Naruto nodded, but wasn't completely satisfied with that answer. He wanted someone to blame, because if Gaara was turning this way on his own then that wasn't a good thing, even if he says it's to protect he continues to do this sort of thing, one day it isn't going to be because he wanted to protect him, it's going to be because he enjoyed watching them suffer. Naruto couldn't bare the thought, and he just needed someone to blame other than Gaara.

His azure eyes lay to rest on the older redhead taking the lead back to the Mazda-6 truck. _It's his fault. If he hadn't had brought us out here and been smart enough not to walk towards a car with a potential maniac in it, I would've never seen Gaara do such a thing. It's entirely his fault._ Naruto glared at the man. All of his priorities were mixed up. All of them!

Naruto clutched at the 9mm in his hand. He slowly began to raise it. Gaara turned to the blonde, slightly taken aback, but said nothing. He continued to walk as if everything was okay. Naruto on the other hand couldn't pretend everything was okay, because it wasn't. For eight years he endured hell from these people, and he knew he'd love to take one of them out of this world.

The gun was pointed, safety in place. He dared himself to pull the trigger. His finger was itching for him to pull the trigger back and let the gun ignite and the bullet to pierce through the back of his eye. He wanted to kill him. He was going to kill him. He closed his eyes tight.

_Bang!_ Everyone stopped. Naruto opened his eyes abruptly, only to face a fuming Sasori. Had he missed? No, he couldn't have missed, he never took the shot. Then that's when Naruto realized Sasori had also drawn his weapon, and that smoke was rising from the barrel. He hadn't shot him. Then what did he shoot?

Naruto crook his neck to the side, only to see a dead bunny lying soulless on the ground. It had been trying to escape where the gunfire was coming from when it first heard it. The poor thing must have been confused and ran in the wrong direction, and now it was dead.

Gaara was just as startled as Naruto had been. How'd he move so quickly? How'd he even know Naruto was aiming for him?

"That wouldn't have been a very wise decision to have made, Naruto." Sasori warned.

"I told him to do it." Gaara spoke out of turn, trying to capture sense that Sasori had almost killed Naruto. He lost his monotone voice in the shock of it all, and tried to recapture it. He gulped, quietly clearing his throat. "I told him to do it." He said monotone.

Sasori glared at the both of them. "What did I just tell you about actions and consequences?" He growled. "With the wrong actions you pay heavy consequences, and I'll be more than willing to enforce said consequences if it means restoring the peace and natural order of things. Is that understood?" Naruto remained stiff, and Gaara nodded meagerly. "Come. Let us complete the task at hand by delivering Mr. Henima here to Master Pain." He turned and continued to trek toward the truck.

Naruto and Gaara were unmoving, but eventually recollected themselves and followed after Sasori, aiding him in putting the man's body in the trunk. They all got back in the car, everyone in their previous seats, and fled the crime scene.

* * *

Mr. Henima had awoken only moments before they arrived in Pain's office, frightened, and silent. He didn't want anyone to acknowledge him there. Sasori knelt down beside him, asking for an explanation to why he hadn't even attempted to try and pay them back.

Everyone else was back from their missions as well. There was a line to reach Pain, and Sasori assumed they were at the back, being the last group to have accomplished their task.

"Mr. and Mrs. Ininka were quite…cooperative." Itachi reported, smirking with delight. Kisame and Zetsu, who had been his accomplices, also wore a smirk.

"Only when they seen Itachi dangling their little girl from the roof." Kisame added. Everyone in the room laughed or chuckled, save for Sasori, Gaara and Naruto.

"Here is part of their compensations." Itachi tossed a stack of cash onto Pain's desk.

"Excellent." Pain exulted. "A job well done." He said and grabbed the money. They bowed and stepped aside for the next group, which were Orochimaru and Kakuzu. "And what is your report."

"We've guaranteed the Kukaxu family business protection." Orochimaru began.

"For how much?" Pain inquired.

"Ten thousand dollars." Kakuzu supplied, chuckling lightly.

"Monthly?" Pain asked, seemingly impressed.

"Try weekly." Orochimaru corrected, expertly wearing a sinister smirk.

Pain was pleased. That was indicated in his voice. "Well done. Extremely well done." He said, ready to rejoice. Then they bowed like the last group and stepped aside. "Ahh. My two adoptive parents, Deidara and Hidan; I hope you brought me good news."

Then Hidan held up a bag and dug inside, rummaging around for something. Once he grabbed whatever it was he was looking for he pulled it from the bag. It was someone's head…and it wasn't with their body.

Naruto was gagging, he wanted to vomit. Gaara barely managed to remain unfazed by it, but his insides were squirming around in disgust. They'd seen them kill before, but never decapitate someone of their head.

"She was unwilling to cooperate." Deidara explained. Pain was saddened by this.

"So we've lost all the money we put into her?" Deidara tossed two stacks onto his desk. Then Pain was immediately happy again.

"The children cooperated nicely. They said they'd been doing odd jobs; selling drugs and prostituting. They paid us the money their parents owed, and then another five grand to stay away from their family." Deidara explained. "Too bad they were too late to pony up the dough, or else their mother would still be alive."

Pain shrugged. "Oh well. Toss her in the garbage." They bowed, and moved aside. Sasori dragged Mr. Henima in front of everyone, tossing him in the middle of the floor on his knees. "Ahh! Naruto, Gaara, how'd it feel to be out there doing a real mission instead of cleaning up the remains of dead bodies?" He smirked. Naruto cringed slightly.

They didn't answer him, and Sasori started the report. "Mr. Henima has disregarded all loans, testifying that he asked for nothing, but instead only brought up the subject of his sons debts and wife's death. He claims you gave him the money willingly." Everyone laughed or chuckled, except those three individuals again.

"Who the hell gives money away willingly?" Kisame blurted, which were against rules.

"Hush." Pain ordered to them. "Please Sasori; inform me on Naruto and Gaara's performance." Sasori turned to the boys, staring at them, judging them.

"It was acceptable. A bit rocky at times, but nonetheless we got the job done." Sasori reported.

"You most certainly did." Pain said. "Kisame, Kakuzu, fetch me Masaka Henima from the prison chamber. I believe he's in the third chamber." They nodded and departed from the crowd.

Mr. Henima gasped. "You have my son?" He asked in fear.

"Have him. We've had him for weeks. How else would you explain how we were able to catch up to you? But do not worry. He's been taken care of, I promise you that." Pain assured.

"You better not had hurt him." Mr. Henima growled. Sasori stepped on the back of his thigh, causing him to hiss.

"That is no way to speak to your superior." Sasori suggested menacingly.

"Do you have a bad leg? That seemed to have hurt a lot." Pain teased.

"No." Sasori stated. "Gaara shot him in his thigh." All eyes rested on the younger redhead.

"So, you were able to pull the trigger huh?" Pain inquired. He loved getting reports from his band of family. They never failed him, and always reported exactly what he wanted to hear. "Good for you. What about you Naruto? Did you take a shot?" Everyone stared down at the blonde.

"No. He didn't." Sasori stated. Pain glared at Sasori in the shadows.

"I don't believe I was speaking to you Sasori. Next time allow Naruto to speak for himself." Pain growled. Sasori bowed.

"I apologize."

"Enough," was all Pain said, and then Kakuzu and Orochimaru came through the door with Mr. Henima's son; Masaka Henima.

Masaka looked a mess. He was filthy. He had burn marks and scars gashed across his face and body. His clothes were torn to piece showing his somewhat toned body, and he reeked of fish and blood. He was being dragged by the two big men, and was tossed on the floor next to his father.

"Masaka!" Mr. Henima cried, covering his son's thin body with his own larger body. Tears were streaming down his cheeks. "Masaka, Masaka." He cried. His son tried to speak. "Don't talk. Everything will be okay, I'm here. I'm here."

"Itachi", Pain began. "Take Naruto and Gaara to their chambers, they must be exhausted." Itachi nodded and escorted them out. "Now", he began again once they were out the room. "You may have him back when you return to me the money I've loaned you, including interest."

"I don't have that kind of money." Mr. Henima admitted mournfully. Pain snapped his fingers, and Kisame and Kakuzu grabbed Masaka's ankles, dragging him from under the comfort of his father. "No, no! Give him back!" He yelled, reaching for his son. Sasori again pressed down on the back of his thigh, restricting him from moving. The heel of his foot reopened the scar as he dug deeper. He yelled boisterously.

"Until you can come up with my money, then I'm afraid you can't have your son back. He will remain in my possession for as long as it takes for you to pay off your debt." Pain explained.

"I'll never be able to pay off that debt." He confessed through gritted teeth.

"Then he'll forever be my property, and I'll do as I please with him." Pain suggested. "Pay me my money, or never embrace your son again." Mr. Henima looked at his son, he looked so weak, he was suffering, and the decision was obvious.

He nodded. "Okay, I'll pay you your money, but please…don't hurt my son anymore." He cried, tears falling from his eyes. "Please, just don't hurt him." He fell to the ground, his forehead against the ground, crying. "Please just don't hurt him anymore." Everyone looked at him expressionless.

"I'll see what I can do." Pain said. "That is, as long as you keep up your end of the bargain _and you pay me, my money._" He growled death to the man. "Is that understood?" Mr. Henima lifted and nodded his head franticly.

"Yes, yes, I'll do whatever you want." He agreed.

"Good." Sasori lifted the man to his feet. "What're you doing Sasori? We're not finished." Sasori immediately forced him back to his knees, the man wincing from the impact of the concrete ground against his knee bone.

"But I said I'd pay you back." Mr. Henima retorted puzzled. Itachi sauntered back through the door then. "What more could you want from me?"

"Nothing. My only desire is to have _back_ what I've given you." Pain clarified. "But, the fact that you've disregarded my kind approach, and have told Sasori that I'm a pathological liar; in addition to the fact that you've been dodging every possible method I could think of to get in contact with you so that no one got hurt. But unfortunately enough for, someone got hurt." He paused. "So, for the conglomerate amount of trouble you've caused me, I do believe punishment is in order."

"_Punishment_?" Mr. Henima repeated, alarmed.

"Why yes Mr. Henima, because as you can see…this is my domain, and soon so shall the entire world be my kingdom. And no one but I have impunity here. So, punishment for your negligence is…Sasori, Zetsu, dismantle one of his limbs for me. It doesn't matter which one, as long as he's still alive to repay his debt." He stopped. "It could be what he uses to reproduce with, my concern for what you take away from him has been drained, because of his attempts to be my superior. You are an underdog and I expect you to know, and stay in your place."

"Would you like us to slice it off quickly?" Zetsu asked.

"No." Pain stated. "I'd like you to saw it off…nice…and slow so he may remember the consequences of his actions. Afterwards, bandage him up and you may both go to your chambers and rest." They nodded, and dragged him away.

"Wait! No, I'll do whatever you want!" He pleaded. "Don't do this!" He thrashed about, his arms immobilized because of the rope. "Please, please…have mercy."

"Mercy went out the door when you called me a liar. I didn't appreciate it." Pain said blatantly. Then they heard him yelling in the hallway, his screams of terror erupting through the stone dwellings. "Kisame, Kakuzu, take Masaka back to his chamber." They nodded and dragged the weak body away. "You may all return to your chambers and rest. Tomorrow is a new day. I'd like you all to be prepared for it."

"What's happening tomorrow?" Hidan asked.

"We'll all have to wait and see, for the future is something even I cannot foresee." He said, smiling softly. "Dismissed." Then they all left, retreating back into their chambers to rest for the new day ahead.

Naruto and Gaara could hear Mr. Henima screaming, pleading to be set free. Their room was dark and cold, as always. It had no windows, and it was forever moist. Neither of them were asleep, they were just lying down in the comfortable silence - well it was silent until that man started screaming, then everything was scary again.

"Gaara." Naruto called softly, shifting on his hard mattress to face the redhead's bed that was beside his.

"What?" Gaara answered equally soft.

"Why…why is this life…our lives?" Naruto asked, desperately wanting an answer. Gaara sat there in the dark, contemplating the question. He didn't answer the blonde immediately. You could say he didn't answer him at all, because when he finally thought of a reason to Naruto's question after twenty minutes of starring at nothing but the ceiling and hearing that man screaming from the torments of their "family", the blonde was fast asleep.

Gaara heard his soft snoring, and sighed. "Because…that's just the way it is." He murmured to the sleeping blonde. "That's just the way it is." He repeated, this time, for himself to understand.

Then he was taken by sleep.

* * *

**I hope you all like the story thus far. It only gets better from here. So if you like it… Yay, you'll love what's in the next few chapters. Especially if you like angst stuff like I do. XD but, if you don't like the story, but you like angst, then I advice that you keep reading, because it only gets angst-er! ^_^**

**Tell me what you think so far, okay? Reviews make us all happy, and when I'm happy and motivated, I write so much faster. ^_^ Love ya all! ;) **


	4. Family Sticks Together

**Author's note: Now, remember when I promised that things would be getting angst-er? Well…I was telling the truth. It only gets worst for Naruto and Gaara. So,**

**Sit back, relax, and enjoy! (SRE) ^_^**

* * *

**Family Sticks Together**

It had been about two months since Gaara and Naruto's last mission, so it was still spring, but transitioning into summer weather. It was hot, even when the moon took over the sky - albeit, things did get a bit cooler.

It was dark. Naruto and Gaara hadn't been sent to their chambers, but were idly lying back on their hard mattresses in deep thought, in the dark. But peace never lasted long in this family, because shortly, Itachi waltzed into the room.

"Pain would like to speak with everyone. Come to his office immediately." Then he was gone, only there to deliver the message, and he sauntered around to Pain's office.

Upon walking into Pain's office, they heard an exasperated sigh for the first time escape from Pains lips. He was still behind his desk shadowed in darkness, as always, but they both knew an angry Pain wasn't pleasant, so they were anxious.

Everyone was in the room, all lined up around the walls, the center of the room barren. Pain sighed irritably. There held a thick silence in the room, no one speaking a word as they awaited Pain to initiate dialogue.

"Sir", Deidara started. "If you don't mind, may I ask what the problem is?" He asked, perplexed. Then an exiguous snarl pierced the silence that had succumbed around them once Deidara asked his question.

"We're broke." Pain stated bland.

"Excuse me." Zetsu said. "What do you mean sir? How are we broke?" He inquired, not exactly alarmed by Pain's statement, but instead much more disoriented. Then Pain snapped.

"You imbecile, are you unable to comprehend the words coming from my mouth?" He growled. "I said we're broke…_we have no money_!" His voice reverberated loudly, although he tried to keep from shouting, knowing that it would only make matters worst.

The room erupted into predictable chatter; except between Gaara and Naruto, who understood, but was far from really giving a shit. Maybe if they go bankrupt they could leave and Pain would be filed with negligence, and Deidara and Hidan convicted for impersonating adoptive parents. Perhaps.

"How is that possible?" Sasori asked. "Two months ago we collected payments, and just last week the -

"Shut up!" Pain roared. Sasori was silent. The entire room was silent. Pain released another vexed snarl, and then he took a deep breath in, and then out to calm himself. "Okay," He began more delicately. "Here's the problem; we've been loaning too much money and wasn't properly balancing the budget, so in a matter of weeks - no, within _the_ week, we will be completely bankrupt." He explained, and again the room erupted with chitchat.

Pain slammed his fist on his desk. It hurt somewhat with the desk being stone and all, but he ignored it. "Quiet!" He demanded earnestly. Then again they were quieted, and Pain took another deep breath in, and then out, somehow resolving some of his stress on the matter.

"I have missions for all of you, and you are to depart as soon as you are given your orders. Do you all understand?" He asked somber. They nodded their heads. "Now." He paused, gathering his thoughts. "Now…Orochimaru, you and Hidan will pay visit to the Kurakosiki's, the husband owns an unpaid debt and I'd like you both to retrieve it. Try being humble, but if he refuses, bring him to me. Is that plausible?" He asked.

"Of course it is sir." Orochimaru replied, his voice thick and sickly. Hidan stepped forward, words unspoken, and was ready to proceed with his mission.

"Go," Pain edict. They bowed, and departed. "It was brought to my attention that we're going to need money to fall back on incase this dilemma occurs in the future. So, Gaara, you will be escorted by Sasori to deliver the drugs in the arsenal chamber. Do not worry, by the time you get to all your designated points, the addicts will be waiting for you. That's simple enough, now go." They bowed. "Keep in mind, these addicts are substantially wealthy, so be pleasant and advertise well." They bowed once again.

Gaara, Sasori and Naruto departed. "Naruto!" Pain growled frustrated. The blonde stepped back into the room as the two redheads stepped back to peer into the office from the hallway.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Where the hell are you going?" Pain growled.

"Uh…with, Gaara…and Sasori."

"Those weren't your orders." Pain stated. "If I wanted you to accompany them, I would've ordered it as such. You have a different mission." Naruto's eyes quivered, even the iris in his eyes quivered.

He and Gaara had never been separated; everywhere one goes, the other goes - except those few times when they separately entered Pain's office - but nonetheless they even went to the bathroom together. They were each others shield, and each others emanate of hope, why would he separate them?

"You mean…I can't go with Gaara?" Naruto asked his voice as low as a whisper.

"Those weren't your orders." Pain stated dryly once again. Then he turned to the two redheads at the door. "What are you two still doing here?" He snapped. "I believe you were given your orders, now go, unless you'd rather face punishment for your defiance!"

Gaara stepped back into the room, his feet planted defiantly as he stood by Naruto. "Naruto is coming with me!" He deadpanned.

"Gaara, do not test my patience. I have none for any of you at the moment." He said solemnly. Gaara stood his ground, spreading his feet a little further for safety precautions; incase Sasori tried to pull something like he had before. He readied himself for anything.

"I'm not afraid of you." Gaara stated monotone, not a tremble in his voice. Pain growled.

"Take him to his chambers…beat him until he learns his lesson." Pain ordered. Kakuzu took a step toward the redhead. Naruto jumped in front of Gaara.

"Gaara please, just go…I'll be fine." He pleaded, but Gaara's gaze was glaring into the shadows where Pain was hidden. "Gaara go please, it isn't worth it." You could hear the need in his voice.

"I'm far from being afraid of you." Gaara growled, malice threading his words. Kakuzu took several more steps toward Gaara; Naruto jumping in the mist of it had taken Kakuzu aback for a few seconds.

"Wait Kakuzu." Pain ordered. He chuckled lightly. "You're only seventeen Gaara; you know _not_ with whom you're dealing with." He said, slowly rising from his chair, still shrouded by the shadows. "Heed Naruto and go before I allow Kakuzu to beat until you come to terms with my demands." While the man stood he was more intimidating, because never before in the eight years that they'd been there, neither Naruto nor Gaara actually knew the size of the man that seemed to be running the show.

Pain wasn't a huge guy, but he was big enough to strike fear into millions of people, including his comrades and Naruto…but not Gaara. Gaara wasn't going to be fazed by his size or threats.

Gaara remained standing adamant. "Go now!" Pain shouted, albeit, unintentionally. His intentions weren't to shout, it just spewed from his mouth from his lack of patience with the boy.

"Gaara please go." Naruto begged. He didn't want Gaara to go through any suffering because of him. He wanted to protect him, not put him in harms way. He was sure he could handle a mission on his own if that meant Gaara was safe. "Gaara," and the redhead looked down at the blonde, drowning in his quivering eyes. It hurt to see Naruto like this. "Go…please…please just go."

Gaara considered it. He didn't want Naruto to hurt, and he didn't want to see the mortification in his eyes any longer. He could tell he was dying from the thought of Gaara being beat.

But before Gaara could lessen the burden Naruto was force to carry, by telling him: "okay, I'll go", Pain had picked up the stapler from his desk and hurled it at Gaara, full force.

"Don't defy me!" Pain shouted before the stapler came into impact with Gaara's forehead. The redhead didn't see it coming, and he stumbled back, tripping over his own two feet, and falling on his arse.

"Gaara!" Naruto shouted wide eyed as he knelt down to the boy, who was now outside of Pain's office, and inspected him within milliseconds. "Are you okay?" Naruto asked concerned, and before he even got an answer he turned and glared at Pain. "Are you crazy?" He yelled to the man. "Why would you do that?"

"Do you want one too?" Pain retorted. He was seriously losing his composure, which wasn't good for anyone.

Before anymore damage was done, Sasori had taken Gaara up by the nape of his shirt and pulled him towards the arsenal chamber to grab the drugs, shovels and body bags. Then they left.

He'd whispered to Naruto that Gaara would be okay and to follow whatever it is Pain said. Naruto was contemplating on being uncooperative for what he had done to his brother but, for the sake of himself and Gaara, he decided to comply with his demands.

Sasori manipulated the wheel of his silver Fusion, Gaara slouching in the passengers' seat. Gaara groaned, developing an immense headache, and he felt around the knot that formed on his forehead, wincing when his fingers came in contact with the tender lump.

Sasori stopped at a red light and looked to Gaara. "You'll be fine." He said after a while. Gaara turned to him for a brief second before again concentrating on the newly developed knot. "I don't understand why you and Naruto insist on going against what he says." Sasori said, pressing against the accelerator once the light turned green. "Don't you realize that nothing will come of it?"

Gaara scoffed roughly. "I'll do what I please, because unlike you and the rest of them, he does not frighten me." Gaara stated, turning to peer out the window. Sasori sighed.

"I didn't technically say you had to be frightened of him. I'm merely stating that nothing good will come out of disobeying him. Just -

"Just be another one of his pawns?" Gaara growled, bitterly supplying for him. "I don't think so." He said, calming himself; at least trying to. Sasori shook his head with a slight chuckle, his eyes chained to the road.

"Gaara, you haven't changed a bit." Gaara turned to him, glaring.

"You don't know me, so don't act like you do." Gaara glared harder before his eyes adverted back to the window. "You're like the rest of them…afraid to stand up for yourselves and your morals. You're all pathetic…the day either of you try to emulate away from him, you're going to crumple into pieces before dying in your own thoughtlessness. You're unable to make a move without his approval. All worthless seamen, aren't you?" Gaara inquired, a small smirk threatening to take over.

Sasori opened his mouth preparing to give a speech, but ignored it, refusing to lie. He stopped at another stoplight, and turned to the smaller redhead. _That is possibly the most accurate assumption to conclude at this point Gaara, it really is._ He thought, but decided to keep his thoughts to himself, shifting his gaze back to the road, waiting for the light to turn green.

It was silent.

Naruto and Itachi had just arrived at their designated location. Both stepped from Itachi's black Ferrari. Naruto looked up at the hotel building which had the words: Beacon of Hope in a splendor purple and blue mixture on the front. (1)

The building was at least twenty stories high, and very chic. It was a great plausibility that not just anyone could gain admission, only the wealthiest, and famous, and those would had major connections, which is why Naruto wondered what _he_ was doing here, but then it dawned him for the hundredth time since him and Itachi drove the distance to the one-night stand palace: money.

Naruto closed his eyes. Pain had given him _specific _instructions, right down to the amount of steps it would take him to get there, do what he had to do, and get back; or so it seemed. He closed his eyes to reminisce on what he had been told.

Pain had informed Naruto that he'd be taking transgression by following through with his mission, but would be rewarded for it in some way.

Pain had said - while they were in that little dark room he claimed as his office, before sighing and settling himself from Gaara's outburst - that he needed Naruto for a very special mission. When he was completely toned down from his adrenaline rush, he'd said: _"This mission is no ordinary mission Naruto, it will be difficult."_

Naruto had tried simmering his anger for the man, his fist clutched at his side and his body shaking with rage.

"_You will be escorted to the Beacon of Hope hotel by Itachi, and from there Itachi will go up to the front desk at nine o' eight (2) and grab the room key from the desk clerk, telling him that he had an appointment with Mr. Xiou." He paused, Naruto remembered. _

_What else did he say_? Naruto inquired in thought. He was so pissed off at Pain that he wasn't really paying attention. He opened his eyes, and turned to Itachi who was leaning against the side of his Ferrari, his head downcast, his bangs casting shadows to drape over his face.

Naruto sometimes wondered how it was that Itachi was so calm and cool through everything. Was it because he was use to this kind of life, or was it was because he really didn't care? Well either way it went Naruto felt like he could vomit at any given moment. Even though he wasn't technically listening to everything Pain was saying, what he said last really caught his attention and all his anger was disregarded.

"_Yes Naruto, you will be soliciting. You will be giving yourself to all three of these men. They are wealthy, so make sure you entertain them well, and get a tip. Now go." He had said. Naruto was staring mortified at him, unable to formulate a coherent sentence, and before he had the ability to speak again, Itachi had pushed him out the door rather impatiently._

Naruto snapped from his thoughts, and looked around. The city lights were flashing; green, yellow, red, and the conglomerate hue of orange casting from the streetlights and onto the curbs. The city was beautiful, the lights, the cool refreshing air, the atmosphere, the people, just general society was exciting to be around, opposed to that dark, damp cave they called home - or rather hell.

Naruto looked up, gazing at the stars sparse glow, and the moons gorgeous cresset shape. He turned his gaze to the streets, where cars were zooming by, leaving a blur of white and red from their headlights and when they'd try to slow down at the blinking yellow light up ahead.

Naruto looked to his left, noticing the abandoned newspaper stand setup there. There was also an abandoned hotdog stand setup to his right. He never had a hotdog before, and he wondered if they'd be abandoned for long. Well they were only abandoned because of the time of day; in the morning (when he won't be able to come and witness for himself) they'll be livelier he supposed.

Itachi looked down at his wristwatch, noting it was nine o seven. He pushed himself from off his Ferrari with one hand, noticing that he caught the blonde's attention by doing such. "It's a minute before our plans are to proceed." Itachi enlightened his voice soft and smooth. "We have three minutes to get you into the room. It will take us a minute to get the keycard and two additional minutes to see to it that you're in the room. Let's go." Naruto stared at him. He didn't want to leave this beautiful sight, but just then he remembered more of what Pain had said.

"_After you've attained the card from the clerk, Itachi will escort you to room three-zero-six. Itachi will then drop the key within the mailbox next to the door, and escort himself to room three-zero-nine. Mr. Xiou should be waiting for you in the room, and -"_

Naruto lost his train of thought. _Why can't I remember what he said_? He asked himself angrily. It was pointless to force it, it wasn't happening.

Naruto looked to the Ferrari, noting that Itachi had left him and was going in through the automatic sliding transparent doors. Naruto sauntered after him.

_Gaara didn't get hurt,_ he chanted to himself like a mantra. It was his motivation, although some may think of it as a weak argument to go and "trick" yourself off to three grown men you didn't know, but Naruto thought it as vague compensation to Gaara for all that's he's done for him. If he allowed Kakuzu to beat him he'd never be able to forgive himself, so this was for a good cause. For Gaara.

Pain was right. Delivering the drugs to the addicts was easy. They were all awaiting Gaara for their daily supply, and he was also right about them being substantially wealthy. They paid five hundred dollars for a tablet of ecstasy, a dose of heroine, and dime bag of weed. That wasn't even the deluxe package and they paid five hundred dollars - _five hundred dollars!_

"Okay, that's done." Sasori announced redundantly. Gaara sauntered back toward Sasori's Fusion, Sasori towed. Sasori pulled his phone from his pocket and punched in a few numbers, waiting patiently for the receiver to pick up.

Gaara glared at the nearby dumpster. They were in an alley, and the smell of the many trashcans and dumpsters agglomerating was putrid. The smaller redhead stole a glance from Sasori who was talking on the phone to someone. Gaara knew who it was.

During their mission, Sasori was as you put it, the watchdog. He scanned the area from one corner to the other, suspicion of someone watching them not quite settled into his stomach, but he continued to keep a watchful eyes gazing around the vicinity.

Gaara had been the initial drug dealer, and although the men he dealt the drugs to were walking into allies with business suits, and look rather sophisticated, he refused to endorse his product - or Pain products rather. Gaara idly wondered how the man was able to obtain the drugs, but didn't feel obligated to look further into the matter.

"Understood." Gaara heard the other say, and he stole another glace from him. Sasori closed the little device and shoved into his pocket, his pace accelerated passed Gaara. "Come, we have another destination to get to." Gaara glared fierce, and didn't hurry after the man. He'd get there when he got there.

The smaller redhead emitted an exasperated grunt, indicating his irritation with everything that's been happening, but he denied himself the trauma that would manipulate his mind if he chose to give in and think about it. He wondered where Naruto was. Then he clenched his teeth.

If they tried to persuade him to do anything too - uncomfortable, is that the word? - Gaara was going to kick their asses. _Starting with Pain._ He thought. The wind carried a light breeze that danced with some of Gaara's redhead locks, strands flipping randomly on top of his head. He stopped. He gazed up at the sky, relieving himself of prior thoughts.

What was it about dark and starry skies that got to him? He didn't know, neither did he care, but he enjoyed them. His eyes focused on the stars. He treated them like one of those connect the dots puzzle book, noting what image he could conjure if he connected enough of them.

His jaded eyes traced them over, rearranging, noting which ones were brightest and which were dullest. Once he was finished, and his mind concentrated on the image he created himself in the sky, he could clearly see a house. He could see a house with the front porch light on and a person standing out the front door telling him to come in. He wished he was at that house.

Another thought crossed his mind. _Why am I thinking about this now in an alley_? He shook his head at himself. Sometimes he gets so transfixed in his own thoughts that his surroundings don't even seem to exist. He proceeded toward the silver Fusion, and made a right turn down the alley. Glancing ahead he realized Sasori was waiting for him as he leaned against the car.

"Hn." Gaara crossed the street over to the man and his car, and without a word, settled into the passenger's seat. Sasori looked around, speculating if there was anyone that witnessed anything, and after concluding everything was clear, he hopped into the driver's seat and jammed the key into the ignition. The car rumbled and hummed a broken tune as it was brought to life.

"Is everything alright?" Sasori asked.

"Hn." Gaara replied, his eyes that were gazing through the windshield opting to stare out the passenger window, and he averted his eyes toward the flat transparent glass. Sasori didn't respond any further, and took off down the street to where their next destination was.

Naruto was in the room with Mr. Xiou. The man was round and hairy. He had a potbelly. His naked body hidden behind the thin robe that was open, and dangling from his shoulders. The man was staring out the window when Naruto had arrived, and he still was.

He'd told Naruto to sit on the bed, and the blonde complied. He sat on the edge of the bed as stiff as a board. He didn't know what to do and so he only sat there.

Naruto's heart raced. He heard the man coming closer to him - he could tell because the floor whined with each step he took. A lump formed in Naruto's throat, slowly suffocating him. The bed sunk under the pressure of Mr. Xiou's weight as he crawled toward the blonde.

Stationed behind the blonde, who was starring mortified at the door, the potbelly man stood on his knees and gingerly massaged the boy's shoulders. After awhile he began whispering sweet nothings into his ear.

"You're so tense", the man began a hint of amusement in his voice. "Don't worry; I'll make all your tension and worries disappear, okay?" An unwelcoming chill plagued through the blonde's body at the perception of his sickly tone, and the kiss the man unexpectedly planted on his tanned neck.

Naruto closed his eyes and tried thinking of anything other than the predicament he's in now. He thought of school, cats, puppies, straws, and buses, anything that had absolutely nothing pertaining to sex.

"Relax a little baby." The man cooed. "I'll start off slow, okay?" The man's tongue swiped across the pulse on Naruto's neck. Another unpleasant shiver rushed through Naruto's body, but he tried not to show it, and he played it off as if he were shivering in delight.

"Oh yes, you look so sexy," Mr. Xiou purred. "Pain really has out done himself this time. Are you a virgin?" He asked with a hopeful glimmer in his eye. Literally scared stiff, Naruto didn't respond. "Well? Are you?" With a reluctant nod from the blonde, Xiou grinned mischievously.

Naruto tried to swallow through the lump in his throat. "A virgin ass huh," he chuckled. "Then there's no need for a condom then right? You believe me when I say I don't have an STD don't you?" Naruto's eyes widened to the size of four planets combined; he was petrified. "We're going to have fun breaking you in, okay?"

Naruto's shoulders felt like boulders, and no longer could he feel the massage the man was giving him. He was so out of it - whatever the hell "it" is.

"C'mon," Xiou began. He crawled from the bed, allowing his robe to freefall before sauntering in front of the blonde, naked. "Don't look so frightened". He said, noting Naruto's outrageously enlarged eyeballs. "Daddy's going to take care of you."

Xiou fidgeted around with the blonde's shirt; placing his hands on the boy's chest and abs, that had been developed so well due to his marital arts training. The pedophile was turned on by the boy's toned body.

Naruto felt extremely uncomfortable, but reminded himself of Gaara each time he was in discomfort, and that reason alone was enough for him to try and stay calm. Mr. Xiou slipped the boy's shirt over his head, ogling at his flawless skin and face.

"Suck my dick." Mr. Xiou ordered to the blonde. Naruto hardly understood what he had said because he was so overwhelmed with everything that has gone wrong in his life. Xiou ran his fingers through the blonde's golden locks softly. "Baby what's wrong?" He asked. Naruto stiffly shook his head. "Good. Now suck it." He demanded, gripping his golden locks and jerking his head down to his "not-so-big" member, and jammed it in Naruto's orifice.

The blonde tried pulling away from the man, the heel of his hands pushing against the man's pelvis. Unfortunately, the massive grip-lock the man had on the blonde's head prevented him from pulling away, and he was forced to gargle and choke on his genitals. Xiou pivoted his hips, making the blonde taste all of him.

The man moaned from the heat emanating from Naruto's mouth. Saliva congregated around the blonde's orifice whilst Xiou recklessly fucked his mouth into submission; until the blonde gave up and allowed the man to do whatever he felt willing to do with his body.

After a few brief seconds of coating his shaft with the young boy's saliva, Xiou roughly threw the boy's head back, forcing him to involuntarily fall back on the bed.

Instinctively Xiou attacked Naruto's waistline, stripping him of his pants and boxers. The potbelly man licked his lips in pure lascivious at the sight of the boy's naked body and tanned, limp member. He couldn't wait to fuck him.

He grabbed Naruto by his ankles and dragged him across the bed and closer to him. He took one of his legs and tossed it over his shoulder, and reached over to the nightstand for the hotel oils and squirted some onto him hand.

But without hesitation, the man swiftly shoved four fingers inside the blonde.

Naruto bellowed boisterously trying desperately to push the invading fingers from him. But to no avail. Xiou haphazardly toyed around with the boy's hole, not exactly searching for his sweet spot, but instead searching for that pain filled expression that brought him rejoicing pleasure.

Refusing to abate the severe pace of extraction and injection of his fingers inside the blonde, Xiou continued to penetrate the muscle around the boy's hole. "Damn you're tight," he chuckled. "What a virgin, what a virgin. This is going to be fun!" He forcibly slammed his fingers into him.

Naruto bellowed out the excruciating pain. The supplement of agony spewing from his mouth, and the screams of torment that he's undergoing broke him to pieces. Hells fire couldn't hurt worst. He tried to force the man from inside him, but again to no avail.

Xiou didn't overpower him, but the lust leaking from his eyes and dick was enough to keep the boy in place and in line.

Mr. Xiou pulled his fingers from the blonde, and Naruto gasped; eyes peeled wide. It burned. Convulsions were striking up his spine, in sheer harrow. He lied limp, distressed; breathing heavily and burning from the excessive stretching.

Naruto felt the man place the head of his dick against his entrance. "You ready baby." He whispered, and without requiring an answer, he shoved himself in fully; remorse thrown out the third floor window.

Naruto screeched belligerently, while the man howled in pleasure. Xiou endured the heat encircling his member, the excursion forking through his body. Feeling weak in his knees, Xiou pulled out slowly, relinquishing the heat around his shaft. Seeking that warmth once again, Xiou slammed back in full force.

Naruto groaned, clenching his teeth in attempts to assuage the discomfort. After a few more strokes of the man's shaft, he emancipated the blonde's entrance to no hope of it ever returning to its natural tight and puckered state. Naruto felt his body slip into a comatose and numb condition.

Over and over again, harder and harder, quicker and quicker, burning more and more, stretching further and further, bleeding more and more, hurting beyond belief. Even though in the situation he's in, Naruto denied the urge to shed a tear, denied the world the satisfaction of seeing him weak.

Mr. Xiou's efforts of ecstasy became more hardcore as he threw the boy's legs onto his shoulders, and wrapped his arms around the blonde's thighs. He vindicated his opportunity to better access the blonde's entrance.

Naruto gawked with every malicious thrust the man gave. His legs were in the air while the lower half of his body was hanging over the bed being manipulated by Mr. Xiou. The man propelled his hips forward, ecstatic to be fucking such a tight, sweet, virgin ass.

Xiou lifted his legs from his shoulder and straight up into the air, fucking him harder. Naruto gripped the bed sheets tight, and he continued to clench his teeth. Naruto wasn't going to cry, he wouldn't shed a tear. It was beneath him.

Xiou proceeded to pound him into the mattress. Naruto could see nothing but the dim yellow light reflecting off the ceiling. His body was numb and squirming with an unpleasant tingle. Mr. Xiou went deep, forcing the entirety of his member inside the blonde's glorious entrance.

Xiou moaned/roared as his seamen flooded the blonde's body in an undeniable rush at seeking his sexual gratification. The man's breathing was staggered while he road out his orgasm. Naruto arched his back upward, feeling the transient seamen cool through his body.

Slowly, Xiou lowered the boy's legs, spreading them. Xiou collapsed, resting between golden legs and on the boy's toned abs. The sweat that formulated of the man's forehead rubbed off onto Naruto's chest.

Lifting reluctantly, Xiou chuckled. "Consider yourself de-virgin-ized." He said, looking down at the blonde. "Too bad I can't stay." He rose from atop the boy, sauntering carefully over to his clothes that were neatly folded on the dresser. "But I have a meeting I have to attend tomorrow." He enlightened, slipping on his shirt and pants. "But I do hope we can do this again sometime, eh?"

Naruto was out for the count, metaphorically and literally speaking. Xiou laughed. "It was so good you can't even speak huh?" He walked back over to the blonde, admiring his naked and induced form. Reaching into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet, he allowed his fingers to cruise over the many hundreds before forking over five thousand dollars and slapping it down on the nightstand.

"The extra two thousand is for how sexy you are, and for how tight you _were_." He smirked. "I would ask you your name but that would violate the code." He said slipping into his nice alligator dress shoes. "Well, until next time, see ya baby." He scooped up his briefcase from the front door and exited the room.

Itachi, who was leaning against the doorframe of room three-zero-nine, watched as Mr. Xiou escorted himself down the corridor zipping up his pants. Itachi gave a silent "humph", and sauntered to Naruto's door. He grabbed the cardkey from the mailbox and swiped it, unlocking the door. He let himself in.

The first sight the stoic man came across was his accomplice's naked form laid across the bed seemingly inert, but judging how his chest heaved up and down, Itachi concluded that he was still alive. Itachi starred at him expressionless. Then his eyes fell on the money left on the nightstand.

He sauntered over and snatched up the money, depositing it into his pocket for safe keeping. He turned back to Naruto, studying him one last time before heading for the door. But before he could take two steps his cell phone rang.

"What is it?" He answered. "Yes…yes…of course…five thousand…yes…I'll be sure to tell him." Then he hung up the phone, and turned back to Naruto. "Pain would like you to know that he's proud of you, and that you'll be greatly rewarded. He also would like you to know that he like's how you're participating on helping the family, and to keep up the good work." He didn't know if Naruto heard him, but he really didn't give a shit, he had problems of his own.

He turned and headed toward the door, and that's when he heard Naruto make an incoherent noise that sound like a groan mixed with a pit-bull (3). Itachi didn't turn around, but instead sighed.

"My advice to you," the older man began. "The one thing you should always know is that family sticks together." He said. "No matter what, you do what you have to do for you family," he paused. "Family sticks together." With that as his final words, he stepped out the room and back into room three-zero-nine to watch two other random guys go in and fuck Naruto without a condom.

_Family sticks together,_ was the only words Naruto comprehended, and was the only words he needed to hear to know what he had to do.

Get out!

* * *

**Was it more angst or what? Yes, no, a little, not at all. Tell me what you think. ^_^**

**1.) You know how the liquor stores have the signs with the flashing lights that have different colors? It's like that. ("Beacon of Hope, in a splendor purple and blue mixture on the front").**

**2.) 9:08; I don't exactly know why I marked this one but I just didn't feel comfortable saying ("nine o' eight"). **

**3.) I don't know why, so please don't ask. Lol! ("Sound like a groan mixed with a pit-bull").**

**So what do you think? Great ^_^, Good :D, Bad :(, Terrible T^T...all criticism welcome.**


	5. Tomorrow It Begins

**I've actually enjoyed writing this story so far, but it won't be long before it's over and I finally have a story that I've completed for once. ^_^**

**Well, sit back, relax, and enjoy. (SRE)**

* * *

**Tomorrow It Begins**

It had been a week since Naruto and Gaara's missions apart. Naruto raked in about twenty-thousand dollars while Gaara and Sasori made at least eighteen-thousand. So they have thirty-eight-thousand dollars to fall back on incase there was an emergency. It wasn't the best, but it was more than what they had, and for that Pain was grateful.

Pain had also given Naruto his reward, which was a week without handling missions, which he really needed. Naruto was in so much pain and so sore that it literally hurt to lift a finger.

But in his week of recovery he's gotten a lot better. Once Gaara figured out what Pain had Naruto do, he went ballistic on his ass. It took all of them to calm him down and hold him back. Pain would be lying if he said he weren't a bit nervous around the redhead every so often.

Eventually Naruto got it through Gaara's head that he'd had rather done that than allowed Kakuzu to beat him. And if it meant for him to let one-hundred guys run a train on him, then so-be-it, he would've done it.

Gaara was still pissed, but for Naruto's sacrifice, he'd honor his wishes and try to simmer his rage when around Pain. He loved Naruto, and he knew Naruto loved him, so he could give him that much.

While the sun vanished into the horizon, and nightfall came quickly, Naruto and Gaara were sent to their chambers - well Naruto was already in the room resting, Gaara had just arrived. The redhead informed Naruto that Pain was able to balance the budget a little better and that they weren't going bankrupt anytime soon.

Everyone - except Sasori, Itachi, and Kisame - went to go celebrate the good news with drinks, and a party. Naruto and Gaara had fallen asleep in the time they were gone. The time of serenity and silence was so precious. They couldn't allow their only plausible opportunity of some well deserved rest slip between their fingers.

Three, perhaps four hours dissolved in sleep and comfort, a clamorous and instrumental accumulation of noises resounded throughout the cavern, wakening the blonde and redhead and whoever else was asleep.

They were back from partying and drinking. It could obviously be indicated that they are drunk; all of them, because of the distinct slur of their words as they holler for no apparent reason whatsoever. Another evident reasoning is that the stench of alcohol poisoned the air, and the burning sensation of alcohol slithered up Naruto's and Gaara's nostrils.

Gaara decided to ignore them and go back to sleep, as well as Naruto. It was difficult to sleep through the ruckus of incessant hollering, and the potent stench of vodka and tequila. They were some heavy drunks.

Moments later, Gaara jolted up straight as Hidan kicked in the metal door to their room. Naruto speculatively tried rising himself on his elbows, noting that the other drunks rushed into the room as well. Zetsu kicking the door closed behind him.

"Get out!" Gaara growled death to them all.

"Pipe do'n 'wou lit'al hotttt-'ead." Hidan ordered in a slur of words. "We're not her' fa 'wou."

"We're her' fa da lit'al blonde-'aired wh'ore ova ther'." Zetsu finished, pointing at Naruto. Naruto and Gaara were beyond the point of disorientation at this point. They had no idea what the hell they were saying, but the fact that Zetsu pointed to Naruto must've indicated that they wanted him for something.

Naruto groaned meagerly, searching for a comfortable position. "What do you want me for?" The young blonde inquired to them. Orochimaru lustrously swiped his tongue across his lips, his golden eyes gleaming for his libido.

Gaara jumped out the bed with the quickness, and sent his fist flying into Hidan's jaw, who was the closest person to him. Hidan tumbled over onto Kakuzu. "Stay the hell away from him." Gaara growled menacingly.

"'Wou lit'al bastard!" Hidan hollered. Deidara and Orochimaru paid the redhead no mind, their full concentration on the blonde on the bed.

Zetsu made an attempt to grab Gaara, but in his drunken state it was much too easy to evade him. Zetsu stumbled onto his barren bed.

Hidan rushed up behind the redhead - a noticeable stumble in his step - and grabbed him when his guard was weakest. Kakuzu tottered back onto his feet again, and aided Hidan in restraining the redhead. Hidan and Kakuzu held him by his arms. Zetsu staggered his drunken ass over to him and impromtuously punched him in his stomach.

"Hold 'em d'wn." Orochimaru ordered to Deidara while he loomed dangerously over the immobilized blonde. Orochimaru was divesting himself of his pants, allowing his thick and hardened member to peep from the opening of his boxers.

Naruto knew what was coming next, and then suddenly, flashbacks of those repulsive men fucking him unremorsefully came to haunt his memories. He felt filthy then, and undoubtedly he'll felt worse after this.

He tried fighting them off. He flailed himself around in attempts to escape their clutches, but the abrupt movements resulted in him only hurting himself, and winced through gnashed teeth.

"No…Stop!" Naruto growled. Orochimaru proceeded to divest Naruto of his own clothing.

"Get away from him!" Gaara growled at the two sexually harassing the already mentally scarred blonde.

"Shat' up!" Zetsu punched Gaara in his abdomen a second time, and repeatedly afterwards. Orochimaru pressed the head of his manhood against Naruto's pre-abused entrance. Naruto thrashed about forcing Deidara to tighten his grip on him.

"No, let go of me!" Naruto yelled, anger coiling his tone. "Let go!"

"Shat' up!" Orochimaru growled to Naruto, forcing an inch of his cock into the boy's puckered hole. He went deeper, making Naruto consume another two inches of his ten inch cock. Naruto hollered and winced.

"Get off!" Naruto demanded. Gaara fought against the three other intruders, trying to withstand the pounding in his stomach and jerking of his arms. It felt as if they were trying to rip his arms from their sockets.

_Bang!_

The metal doors were once again kicked opened. Pain stood in the doorway, glaring death to every one of them, everyone stopped - that is except for Gaara and Naruto. They continued to try and free themselves.

"What is the meaning of all this unwelcome, _nonsense_?" Pain spat, slightly gnashing his teeth, his nostrils flaring. Pain stepped closer to Zetsu, who had stopped punching Gaara at this point. "Have you all been drinking? What have I told you about coming back her _drunk_?" He slammed his fist into Zetsu's stomach, activating his gag reflex causing him to vomit all over the floor.

Hidan and Kakuzu released Gaara's arms, and in an instant Gaara turned and punched them both. They hit the ground, hard! Then he rushed toward Orochimaru, but was halted by Pain shoving him in his chest. Gaara flew back onto his bed a menacing scowl gracing his face.

Pain turned toward Orochimaru and Deidara who had also stopped, and his eyes widened. "What is going on here?"

"What the hell does it look like their trying to do?" Gaara yelled.

"Silence!" Pain deadpanned. Hidan and Kakuzu were slowly rising back up, a bit comatose. Zetsu was cradled into the fetal position in his own vomit clenching his stomach. "Answer me, now!" Neither Orochimaru nor Deidara said a word, and without a word of his own, Pain sent his fist flying toward Orochimaru's face, knocking him into the wall, his bare member exposed, and he swiftly jerked Deidara up by his hair and swung him around into the same wall.

"When I ask you a question you answer me!" Pain growled. "If I ever see either of you try and touch Naruto again, there will be severe consequences."

"What the hell do you mean if you ever see them _again_? You're not going to do anything about this now?" Gaara inquired spitefully.

"Gaara, allow me to handle this accordingly." Pain ordered. Orochimaru reached to pull up his pants, tottering over in his daze.

"No." Gaara panned. "I planned on allowing you to handle it, but now I'm going to handle it." Pain withheld a snarl in the back of his throat.

"Don't defy me!"

"Fuck you", was Gaara's grand reply. He charged for Orochimaru and Deidara, but on his way he punched Hidan and Kakuzu once again, and jumped off Zetsu's head, soaring towards the three of them; Orochimaru, Deidara and Pain.

"Gaara no!" Naruto yelled. He'd been lying in his bed in a startled state of mind.

A low snarl emanated from Pain's orifice. "Don't. Defy. Me!" He shouted, roundhouse kicking Gaara in midair. Gaara twirled abnormally through the air until he hit the ground, face first into Zetsu's vomit.

"Restrain him". Pain ordered. Zetsu, Kakuzu, and Hidan pressed the heels of their feet into his back, keeping him in place on the ground, smoldering his face within the repulsive batter that spewed from the man's mouth. "That will be the last time you go against my demands!" Pain deadpanned, his voice blurring through the hallways. "Do you under_stand _me?" He kicked the young redhead in his head at the ending word that holds together the structural compound word.

"Stop it!" Naruto shouted, scooting slowly from his hard mattress onto the floor to Gaara. "Stop it!"

"Someone shut that bitch up!" Pain hollered with malice threading his every word now, enraged at Gaara's constant disobedience. Orochimaru grabbed Naruto by his ankles and drug his back to him and Deidara who were still against the wall. Deidara mimicked the other three and pressed Naruto against the ground using the heel of his foot, Orochimaru doing the same. Naruto winced.

Gaara's internal growling was now surfacing. The prominent rumbling in the back of his throat was heard throughout the entire room, evidence of his ferocious behavior to come once granted his release. He tried lifting himself, his arms quivering due to the amassed weight gathered on his back.

"Get. Off of. Me!" Gaara growled, using a massive amount of his strength to break free. He would've escaped if not for Pain slamming his foot down onto his back like the 5-0 during a gay raid bashing. A hefty amount of air was knocked from the redheads lungs, suffocating him under the pressure.

"You are a child!" Pain roared to him. "You are a completely worthless piece of shit!" He removed his foot from his back, choosing to slam it upon his head, scrubbing the sole of his shoe into his mess of red hair. He buried his face in the vomit. "You're a fucking orphan, and have absolutely no control here. This is my domain. You got that?" Again he removed his foot, then he gripped that mess of red hair. He gripped it so tight if he tugged it anymore the whole patch would rip out.

"Let him go!" Naruto cried out. "Leave him alone. You can have your way with me if you want, just stop it! He hasn't done anything to any of you." Naruto was clenching his teeth in rage, frustration and sorrow. He was pushing the tears back like every other time.

"He's disobedient Naruto." Pain stated, his eyes never leaving the redhead. "Therefore he must be punished, and for as old as he _thinks_ he is, he is held solely responsible for his actions."

"Look at the way you have us living!" Pain snapped his attention to the blonde, narrowing his eyes. "We're living like dogs, no; dogs are treated better than this." He said, struggling to breath under the intense effect of gravity and the newfound bodyweights. "We live in a cold, dark _cave_ that _you_ call a home. This isn't a home, this is a torture chamber for everyone that lives here and that we're force to bring here."

Pain stared at the blonde for a long while before demanding that Orochimaru and Deidara lift him up. Both held the small blonde up by his arms, his forearms dangling. Naruto's lower half was of no real use to him, so they didn't bother to restrain it.

"Hold him still". Pain said to Hidan and the others, indicating the redhead. He relieved Gaara of the hair pulling and stalked over to Naruto.

"Stay away from him!" Gaara tried growling. Pain ignored him, continuing on with the conversation Naruto had begun.

"How dare you Naruto", Pain said lowly, close enough to his face so he could hear. "How dare you". It was a whisper this time. "You un_grateful_ piece of shit how fucking dare you!" He backhanded him, an evident belligerence in his tone. "You know what the fuck I lived in when I was your age? A damned box…a cardboard box and you want to say I treat you lower than a fucking mutt! Well guess how I was treated…like a disease ridden rodent"!

Naruto was feeling the potent swung of his hand burning around his cheek as if he'd scrapped his face against concrete. Naruto clenched his teeth to subside what little pain would go away.

"You ornery ass _bastard_!" He slapped him with the palm of his hand. "You don't have any right to justify your living conditions. If you want to leave so badly then take the clothes on your back, and get the _fuck out_!" Now you was slapping and backhanding him for the hell of it, and Naruto felt every sting, every burn against his cheek that felt like it was scrapped against concrete, every bit of the loveless-ness he'd endured throughout the years.

Pain punched him in his stomach, and Naruto choked out an impromptu breath of air that was secretively held captive in his chest. Naruto bowed his head reflexively, unable to caress his beatings because of Orochimaru and Deidara holding his arms hostage. Pain fisted golden locks and tossed him to the floor.

"This is how it feels to be treated like a disease ridden rodent," he growled, and slammed his foot into his head. "_You ungrateful piece of shit_!" He stomped with each malice threaded word.

"I'm going to fucking kill you!" Gaara growled, pushing himself up. His eyes burned with rage. He vigorously pushed beyond the weight on his back, nearly on his hands and knees. Pain rushed over and kicked him in his face, as if he'd just punted a football and abruptly Gaara fell back onto his stomach, face still smoldering in vomit.

Pain stopped and breathed. He'd lost control, something he promised to never do. He took deep breaths, and closed his eyes to simmer some of his indubitable animosity. He opened his eyes slowly, and revealed he was calmer than before. He ran a hand through his hair feeling that it was sweating, and pulled at his clothes to straighten them before clearing his throat.

"Everyone go to bed, now." He stated as calmly as possible through clenched teeth. "Help Naruto back onto his mattress, and everyone else get out." Deidara and Orochimaru aided Naruto comfortably onto his mattress, noticing the blood trickling down his from the truculent stomps of Pain's foot. "Clean him up," Pain ordered also realizing his enragement scars dribbling across Naruto's face. "Get Gaara a mop so he may clean up this vomit, and then everyone leave them to rest."

They all exited in an orderly fashion, Pain being the first. Deidara had returned to clean Naruto's wounds, and noticed Gaara still lying on the cold ground. Perhaps he was sleep, or dead. He didn't care either way, and left when he was finished with the blonde. Hidan had stopped by and gracelessly tossed a mop and bucket into the room, causing the bucket to topple over and waste the water on the floor. It spilled thoroughly around the vomit, and Gaara's head that was now lying in hot water vomit.

"Are you okay?" Gaara asked suddenly, straining his neck in the blonde's direction. Naruto nodded stiffly. They sat in silence for a long while. Gaara contemplated all that had just occurred. "Tomorrow Naruto," He said. "Tomorrow it's all over."

"What do you mean?"

"We're going to get out of here. Tomorrow." He said solemnly, and Naruto couldn't help but study his dark eyes, filled with confidence and determination. Naruto nodded.

"Tomorrow."

* * *

"So much money." Kisame whispered to Itachi who sat in the chair behind the computer. They were in the computer room. "You know what I never understood about this room?"

"What?" Itachi asked distractedly, the computer screen flashing a multitude of colors that reflected against his porcelain skin.

"I do get how we can get internet access, yet we live down here." He said. Itachi just shrugged. He didn't know either, and he didn't care. As long as he got what he needed then he was absolutely fine with the abnormalities of the world.

"Good analysis." He replied. "Here it is." He clicked on something and the entire screen radiated blue with numbers that were white. Kisame crooked his neck to the side to get a good look at the screen.

"Four hundred thousand?" Kisame blurted surprised. "I thought he said we were broke?" Itachi scoffed.

"You should know by now to never trust him. And keep your voice down." He reminded. "We're only broke in Pain's world, but as the old saying goes, be careful with what you wish for." He said and clicked another button, typed in a few digits and codes and watched as that four hundred thousand dollars depleted rapidly. Kisame all the while, sprouted an enormous grin.

"So, one hundred for you and one hundred for me?" Kisame inquired, and Itachi nodded, still watching the screen as the number was approaching its mark; two hundred thousand, and then he'd stop it. He clicked cancel when they met their goal.

"Two hundred thousand dollars," Itachi began. "It's in my bank account, be sure to get your share tomorrow." Kisame nodded.

"Are you two stealing?" They turned around alert at the quizzical tone. They readied themselves, Kisame pulling out a blade, while Itachi instinctively jumped to his feet and grabbed the gun he'd placed on the side of the computer, aiming it towards the doorway at Sasori. "Don't be so hasty. I'm not faulting in any way." He said, but they didn't lower their guard. "But why?"

"Family sticks together," Itachi said after awhile. Sasori was bemused but he didn't show it.

"I understand, so why do this to us?" He asked. The redhead took a step closer, but stopped when he noted Itachi pull back the safety on his gun and narrow his eyes. "Aren't we your family?"

"My _real_ family." He stated. "I was not adopted into this, this life I chose to support my brother." Itachi's glare intensified. "He's hospitalized. He's extremely sick. And unfortunately, my parents cannot afford to cover his medical expenses, hence the fact, family sticks together. Always."

"They don't have the financial coverage, but Pain does." Sasori said filling in the blank space. It was silent, Sasori considering to himself. "So you've only joined us for the sole purpose of your brother's medical expenses?" He paused. "But it's been two years since we've recruited you, you must have more than one purpose for that money." Itachi smirked.

"That is my _only_ purpose." He stated. "Two years ago I was hoping to get the amount needed, but Pain wasn't giving us our fair share, keeping it for himself. I hadn't a problem with it as long as I had the money, but recently the doctors called, informing me that he needs an urgent operation by tomorrow."

"And if he doesn't get that operation?" Sasori questioned.

"There is a substantial possibility that he's going to die. I acted the only way I could, and took what I needed by force." He gripped the gun tighter in his fist. "And if you tell anyone, I'll be sure to personally kill you."

Sasori turned to Kisame. "What about you? What is your reasoning?" Kisame grinned.

"I have no reasoning." He stated, and his expression became deathly serious. "I'm just sick of this shit. It was fun in the beginning, but now it's just repetitive, and tedious." Sasori nodded. Then he turned back to Itachi.

"Thank you. Your actions has given me much to think about." He turned on his heels, and ambled through the doorway but stopped and glanced over his shoulder. "Itachi," he began but the man said nothing in response. "What is your brother's name?"

Again there was a thick silence.

"Sasuke." He answered dryly, his eyes slightly downcast. Sasori lingered at the door for a moment, before smiling.

"I give you and your family my condolences and best of wishes to him," He said. "And you as well." Itachi heard him add before he disappeared out the door and around the corner. Kisame hummed thoughtfully.

"Think he's going to tell anyone?" Kisame asked, not really alarmed. Itachi stared at the empty doorway.

"I'm uncertain." He said before turning back to the computer. He erased his history and shut it down. "Come, we should get some rest." Kisame nodded and they left sauntered out the room, Itachi switching the lights off and shutting the door behind them. "Tomorrow it begins."

* * *

**Okay, tell me what you think. I tried not to give too much away in this chapter so I sort of cut it short. It was initially suppose to have been longer but I changed some things around and decided to put them in the next chapter or the chapter after. Hehe! There are only two chapters left until we're finished with this story. ^_^**

**Well I hoped you enjoyed it. If you have any questions, I'll answer them as thoroughly as possible without giving anything away to you. And I will be responding to your reviews shortly I've just been kind of busy a lil - not a lot, so I'll get around to it. **

**But Great? ^_^ Good? :) Bad? :( or Terrible? T.T…All criticism welcome!**


	6. Euphonious Footsteps

**Author's note: Almost the end! Just TWO CHAPTERS! YAY! ^_^ Okay, I'm kind of nervous on how this chapter is going to turn out, but I pray it's at least pretty good! I NEED A BETA-READER!**

**Anyhow, well I hope you enjoy! ^_^**

* * *

**Euphonious Footsteps**

It was dusk, a little passed twelve.

The night before was perfectly etched into their memories, giving reason to leave more hastily. The memory of Naruto being smacked again and again probed in his mind all that day and even now as he thought of their escape route.

The feeling of inadequacy shrouded him, ashamed that he couldn't protect Naruto better. He was supposed to be his big brother, biological or not that's how Naruto distinguishes him, and that is the title he proudly took, and honored. But now, now he felt ashamed, but he would configure a reprisal, in escaping with Naruto so that he never again has to endure such pain, and so he himself would never again suffer such torment.

He had to be smart, cunning, and prepared to make snap decisions. He could go to the arsenal chamber and grab weapons incase they somehow found that they had come up missing. But he disgraced the idea with a second thought that they might be discerned and apprehended. They'd have to skip the arsenal chamber and head straight for the exit.

Gaara stealthily removed the covers from over his body. He swung his feet over to the floor and skipped over to Naruto's bed, and the boy was silently awake. With unspoken words, Naruto, imitating his brother, stealthily removed the covers from over him, and with reluctance, swung his feet to the floor.

The blonde winched, slight pains still dwindling in his rear. The pain was much more bearable as Gaara - earlier that evening - snuck him a small dose of morphine from the medical cabinets in the infirmary chamber. It was more of a pinch against his buttocks now, and he could sustain.

Again, with closed mouths, they shuffled over to the door. Gaara speculatively pushed the metal door open. Uncertainty in his action as he cringed from the resound wined the door made.

Gaara froze, intently listening for the sound of footsteps, and when he head none he slowly revealed his face from behind the door, his body lingering. He looked left - behind the door - and he looked right, noting that the corridors were barren. Then he looked ahead, this corridor more narrow, and also discerned that the vestibule was barren, and dark.

He signaled to Naruto that it was clear before creeping out into the hallway. Again he speculated his surroundings when Naruto stepped from the room. He formed his lips to silently shush Naruto and crouched against the wall, slowly stalking down the hall to the right.

Naruto furrowed his brow, disoriented. If they went straight down the hall they'd be outside in no time, why was Gaara turning right? He followed behind him anyways, crouching.

"Gaara," Naruto whispered. "We should go the other way -" he was interrupted when Gaara stopped abrupt, putting his hand out to silence him. He noted Gaara concentrating, his eyes focused on nothing in particular. He must've heard something, which caused Naruto to tense, but once Gaara started moving forward again he relaxed a little.

"Be quiet Naruto." Gaara demanded in a whispered tone.

"But if we went the other way we'd be out faster." Naruto clarified his voice soft. He noted Gaara stop again, and he tensed. They were at an intersection, four-ways to go. Gaara looked left and right, no one in sight.

They were on the wall closest to the left turn, but they had to make another right, and then a left. Gaara gestured Naruto that they had to go right, and with subtle footsteps he turned right. Naruto waited behind, and saw Gaara turn to look at him, left and right Gaara looked, as if helping him cross the street - Naruto was now to Gaara's left.

Naruto was frightened as he witnessed Gaara's wide eyes. "What?" Naruto breathed out. Gaara didn't respond, but instead gestured for Naruto to hurry. Naruto took a step - they heard a creak echo, and both froze.

"Go left." Gaara whispered, and Naruto stood, scared. "Go left." He said again, and quickly pushed himself against the wall. Naruto swiftly spun around onto the left wall, startled and confused.

Gaara looked at Naruto, noticing the blonde staring at him to determine his next move. Gaara closed his eyes, trying to steady his breathing.

Naruto had forgotten to close the door to their room behind him, that's what made his eyes grow as big as they did. He hadn't noticed anyone coming because the door was open, and they were hidden behind it. It was until the person nonchalantly closed the door, hearing it creak did he realize.

He tried to think of an idea. He was sure that whoever it is was coming their way. He hadn't planned on getting caught so early on in their escape, but he had to prepare himself for snap decisions and he was aware that it was possible that absolutely nothing he had planned would go accordingly.

He had to know where the person was, so in any case he had to reveal himself to check. He figured he could tell a story and say he was going to the restroom chambers, but then he'd leave Naruto. If Naruto knew where to go he would've followed through with the idea and then at least Naruto would be out. But -

He craned his neck to look around the corner, tired of thinking. Whoever it was, they were gone now. Gaara's eyes roamed the hall, noting that the person must've made a left down the narrow corridor. He wasted no more time thinking of it, and motioned Naruto to come beside him.

"We can't go that way." Gaara answered. "Pain's office is that way, and it is sure to be someone lingering in that hallway." Gaara continued to stalk silently down the corridor, unaware if Naruto had understood or not.

Naruto understood, and he nodded. "C'mon", Gaara muttered, and without a word Naruto followed behind him. '_It's just a little further ahead_.' Gaara calculated to himself. '_…and then we'll be out._' He glanced back at Naruto from the corner of his eye. '_…then you'll be away from all this Naruto_.'

Suddenly Gaara grabbed Naruto's wrist and jerked him around the corner, causing the blonde to gasp his surprise. Gaara pressed himself against the wall, his hand outstretched towards Naruto, signaling him to do the same. He peeked around the corner, discerning a shadow on the floor, created by the burning torches on the wall. The shadow was stretching further.

'_Shit.'_ He was coming their way. It can't be avoided; they'd just have to take care of him silently. "They're gone!" Someone shouted, their voice resonating through every corridor. Gaara's hand tensed around Naruto's wrist as he pressed himself back against the wall. Naruto made some kind of noise that sounded like a gulp and a gasp in the back of his throat. "They're gone!" The voice rang again. "Master Pain!" Then they heard hurried footsteps.

'_They discovered us already._' Gaara growled to himself. '_It won't be long before they reach Pain. We have to go. I'll just have to get this one out the way quickly._' He peered around the corner to see if whoever the shadow belonged to was still there. Surprisingly, he wasn't. '_He must've run back towards the commotion_.' Gaara concluded.

"G-Gaara —" Naruto sputtered.

"We have to go now." The redhead demanded, interrupting his brother's sputters. He tightened his grip around Naruto's wrist and took off running. Again Naruto gasped his surprise. "Let's go Naruto," he growled, needing him to use his own two feet to run. Eventually Naruto's feet caught up to Gaara's pace, but the older never released the grip he had on his wrist.

They turned right, and then made a left, and then quickly cut right at the next intersection, never slowing their pace. '_Just a little further._' Gaara thought. He was mentally scolding his own sense, feeling useless as he was unable to detect where people were, because all he could hear were footsteps dashing this way and that way. It was too many to know who was where and how close they were. He would just have to keep running.

"We'll turn right and then make a left. Once we're down that hallway go into the fourth chamber." Gaara instructed as they came upon the right turn he was speaking of a moment ago. They cut the corner fast. Faster than either of them could even blink. "Duck." Naruto didn't register the command fast enough, and before he could even realize it the back of his head made a crackling sound against the ground.

"Naruto!" Gaara shouted, alarmed. The redhead nearly didn't see the attack coming because they turned the corner so fast. He hadn't expected Hidan to be standing there, his arm outstretched in an attempt to clothesline them. He caught Naruto with it; the sudden assault tore Naruto's wrist away from his hand.

Gaara jumped back, evading another attack that Hidan threw at him. "You little bastards are bringing a lot of trouble to us," Hidan smirked. Gaara could discern the slight slur of his words. He wasn't completely sober yet. Gaara growled. "You two give me headaches…very bad headaches." Hidan turned to look at the blonde groaning on the ground, and noting his pain caused him to grin.

"Get away from him!" Gaara barked malice.

"Shut up." He retorted. Hidan noted the redhead ball his fists at his side, hearing the crackling noise of his knuckles emanating his rage. The taller man's grin turned mischievous, taunting the redhead. "Bring it." Those words seemed to have ignited Gaara's rage because in a flash Hidan felt Gaara's fist sinking into his face and his head jerk to the side violently.

The older quickly fixated his jaw and turned around in time to see another fist being thrown at him. He caught it. Gaara snarled. He grinned. Gaara tried pulling himself away, but he was to stronger. Suddenly Hidan pulled him in and swiftly substituted the redhead's fist for his neck, his fingers clutched around his windpipe menacingly. Gaara was making choking noises as he clawed at the hand around his throat with both hands, fighting to breathe.

Hidan turned to Naruto, who was finally staggering back onto his feet, on hands and knees, and instantly, before the blonde could even realize it, Hidan hoisted him up by his jaw, the blonde's head turned upward. "Put…him…down." Gaara ordered through strangling breaths.

"Gaara." Hidan chuckled at Naruto before turning to Gaara.

"I thought I told you to _shut…up_!" He slammed him against the wall, Gaara eliciting a choked breath. Naruto called out to his brother, flailing his legs and trying to break away from Hidan's hold on him. "You two really, _really_ give me terrible head—" before he could finish Naruto managed to catch one of his long fingers in his mouth and bite it as hard as he could. Hidan bellowed until finally he just tossed the boy down the hall. "Shit! That fucking hurt you little bitch!"

Gaara pushed himself off the wall with his legs, and twisted his body midair before smashing his foot into the Hidan's head. He went face first against the ground. Gaara fell limply, breathing erratically as he tried to catch his breath. Naruto appeared by his side in a second. "Gaara, are you okay?"

"Fine. You?" Naruto nodded. Hidan snarled, climbing onto his hands and knees. Both blonde and redheads snapped to the side. "Run." Gaara ordered, having long realized that they couldn't do anything about him. He was too strong. Gaara staggered to his feet, but it was this time that Naruto grabbed his hand and took the lead at top speed.

Naruto was about to make another right until Gaara pulled him left. "This way." Naruto saw Deidara rushing down the right corridor.

"They're over here!" The long haired blonde hollered.

Gaara picked up his pace a little, hearing more than just Deidara now, running behind them. He absently thought just how many were behind them, and who. But it didn't matter because, "Here." Gaara stated, and shoved open the fourth chamber down the hall before slamming it shut. Almost immediately there was banging on the other end of the door as both Gaara and Naruto used their own bodies as blockades to barricade the door.

"Naruto," Gaara called. "The window." He said.

"Window?" Naruto questioned. What room in this place had windows that didn't have bars over them? He thought absently. He looked up in the far corner of the room and there was a window. It was small, but big enough for them both to fit through.

"Run for the window. I can hold it. Call for me when you're out." The blonde didn't give an answer, he just nodded before taking off towards the one window without bars.

Gaara turned around so that he could push against the door with both hands. "Open the fucking door!" He heard Hidan growl, pounding with what he believed to be his fist against the metal, sending vibrations through his arms and body. It was actually beginning to hurt. He heard the window break and glass loiter the floor before shattering into smaller shards. Then all of a sudden, the banging stopped, but Gaara didn't let his guard down.

"Gaara." It was Pain's voice that called out to him. "What is the meaning of this defiance? Open the door at once." He didn't sound angry, but then again, living with him for nearly a decade Gaara learned that the man was always angry despite how he may seem.

Gaara didn't answer. "Gaara!" He spat. "Open it!"

There was a pause.

"Fuck…you." Gaara retorted. He could hear the hatred when he heard Pain snarling like a dragon.

"When I get my hands on you _boy_, you're going to get more than just a beating. Do you hear me?" He was losing his composure. "Open this door right," he growled, "_now damnit!_" He lost his composure. Gaara's eyes widened when he felt the entire door bellowing from, what he assumed to be Pain's fist.

"Shit." Gaara bit back between clenched teeth. That one definitely hurt. It sent tingles through his body, one after another. It hurt so much that he had to let the door go, his hands trembling with vibrations coursing through him.

"Gaara." Gaara turned around, noting Naruto had created a tower from the contents in the room — a few chairs, tables, books, and other miscellaneous things. The blonde was already up and out the window, his hand stretched out for his brother to take. "C'mon." Gaara nodded before pushing back against the door.

"Hidan," he heard Pain begin. "Open this door, now." Gaara looked around for something other than himself to block the door.

"Pleasured." The man answered, and then all Gaara felt was a barrage of attacks. One hit after another in sequence. One hit stronger than the other.

"Gaara, the table." Naruto assisted. Gaara turned to his left and saw the table. It wouldn't do much but it was better than nothing he supposed. The split second those barrage of punches ceased he pulled the table over towards the door, and without wasting any time, skipped over towards the window, and climbed up the tower that Naruto had created.

Frantically, yet meticulously he climbed until he was near the top, the punches never stopping until finally Hidan decided to just kick the door in. The door flew open, and the table blocking it flew back, knocking over the tower of chairs and tables and whatnots. It quickly came tumbling down, along with Gaara. "Gaara." Naruto caught his hand within his own and started to pull him up until more than half of his body with up through the window.

Hidan grabbed one of Gaara's legs. "Keep pulling Naruto." Gaara said as he kicked at the man with his other foot wildly. Finally one of his frantic kicks hit him in the nose and he back off to assuage the bruise and wipe the blood. "Pull Naruto." He demanded immediately and the blonde used all of his strength and hoisted his brother through the aperture.

"Are you okay, Gaara?" Naruto asked. His brother was breathing erratically again, and his body was undergoing slight tremors every now and again.

"I'm fine, but there is not time to rest, we have to keep moving." He said and rose to his feet, giving Naruto a hand to stand. He took his little brother and ran. "We have to head north." He said.

"How do you know this way is north?" Naruto inquired. Gaara waited all but a second to answer.

"Trust me. I know this is the way." Gaara said. The first two words were enough, Naruto trusted him and so he ran alongside him.

* * *

"You're all useless!" Pain roared. "How hard it is to catch two little brats?" Pain balled his fist at his side as he stepped into the room, the others towed. He looked up at the shattered window. He clenched his fist harder. Hard enough to draw blood even though he hadn't any nails at all.

Pain completely lost himself. So much so that he yelled at the broken window in frustration. "Master Pain, sir," Sasori spoke up. He stepped forward and placed a hand on his shoulder, but only to be backhanded for such an action.

"Don't touch me, Sasori." Pain grounded malignantly. Sasori held his face with one hand.

"Sir, I was only stating that they don't know where they are, they can't get far in the woods by themselves." Pain turned to his brusquely, his aura emanating nothing but rage, but Sasori didn't seem to back down. He only stared at him as he approached him. Then suddenly, that deathly aura vanished.

"You're right Sasori. They don't."

"I beg to differ." They all turned to the door where they saw Itachi and Zabuza standing. Itachi looked unimpressed as usual and Zabuza grinning with a hand on his hip. Itachi stepped forward, a slip of paper in his hand. He handed it over to Pain.

"What is this?" He asked, skeptically.

"That's the reason I doubt very seriously they don't know where they're going…They know exactly where to go." Itachi indulged as he watched Pain unfold the folded paper and watched as his eyes grew bigger and filled with anger once again.

"What is it?" Zetsu asked, but he was ignored.

"Where the hell did this come from? Where did you get this?" Pain was becoming infuriated once again.

"I found it under Gaara's bed. It's best to assume they devised it themselves." Itachi answered, only half-interested as he locked eyes with Sasori, a gleam in his eyes. Sasori looked away from him.

"A fucking map," Pain muttered, chuckling. "How?" He chuckled again. "You cease to amaze me Gaara. No wonder you were a catch from the beginning." He was talking to himself now while everyone listened. "You little shit! I don't know how you made it, and at this point in time I don't give a shit." He stopped his ranting and looked around. "What the fuck are you all waiting around for…go get them, _now_!" He hollered and they all scattered out the room, only Sasori, Itachi and Zabuza remained. "Sasori," Pain began, grabbing him attention.

"Yes?"

"Find anything that belonged to either one of them." Sasori was confused, but it didn't show on his face. "Then release the hounds…all of them." The redhead stiffened a little, but nodded nonetheless.

"Yes." Then he exited the room. Itachi and Zabuza followed behind him.

Pain was left alone. He looked back up at the broken window. "I'm going to kill you! _Both of you_!" He shouted indignant. He crumpled the paper in his hands before walking out the room and slamming the door behind him.

* * *

**It took me forever to update this story, but here it is! Hope you like it. Let me know if I can do anything to make it better. :)**

**Oh, and I'm actually am probably am going to have two more chapters after this. I broke this one up…it might even be three. I don't know yet. It depends on how I feel. :) But again I hope you liked it. Tell me what you think about it.**


End file.
